HCUL! CHALLENGE
by Akimitsu N
Summary: Vous avez toujours rêvé sans vous l'avouer d'entendre Bokuto chanter, de voir Sugawara et Yamaguchi danser la valse dans la vieille Paris, Tanaka draguer allègrement ce dernier, Kuroo se casser la gueule et Asahi se prendre une main au c- bref ! Recueil d'OS écrit à deux, couples tirés au sort avec du sang et des larmes (probablement un OS par semaine).
1. AsaOi

Hello people ! Ce recueil est donc écrit en collaboration, avec **SoyokazeHaru** et moi-même. Nous l'avons commencé en mai dernier durant nos moments d'ennui profond à l'internat... Au départ c'était juste pour déconner, la qualité sera donc meilleure au fil des OS !

 _Disclaimers :_ les personnages appartiennent tous à l'auteur **Haruichi Furudate** ainsi que l'image de couverture à _conmieser_ sur Tumblr

 _Rating :_ T pour l'instant, pas de cul malgré le titre (putaclic)

* * *

 _OS écrit par SoyokazeHaru_

Oikawa x Asahi

Alors même qu'il nouait, fébrile, les lacets de ses baskets, Nishinoya et Tanaka avaient tous les deux eu l'insupportable initiative de sautiller autour de lui en psalmodiant ce qu'il aurait préféré ignorer :

 **\- T'inquiète, Asahi !** s'écriait Nishinoya, un sourire bien trop mesquin sur les lèvres. **Cette fois, tu trébucheras pas comme à l'entraînement !**

 **\- Les quatre fers en l'air, en plus !** enchaîna Tanaka avec un pied de nez.

Avec un couinement terrifié qu'il retint avec peine, le jeune ace porta son sweat à l'épaule en tremblant, et manqua la crise cardiaque lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule : Sugawara. Le joueur lui offrit un sourire rassurant dont il avait le secret.

 **\- Tu sais comme ils sont, ils te taquinent ! Tu vas assurer, Asahi !**

 **\- Mais... ces Aoba Josai n'avaient pas l'air très commode !** le reprit-il avec un sourire forcé.

Cependant le setter avait déjà tourné les talons pour s'enquérir de l'avancée des opérations. Déconfit, Asahi passa la porte des vestiaires, presque à reculon, pour s'engager dans les couloirs du gymnase.

Soudain et avant même de reconnaître qui que ce soit, il heurta un torse habillé d'un maillot bleu avec violence, et poussa une exclamation désolée :

 **\- Pardon ! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais...**

Ce n'est seulement lorsque l'inconnu recula qu'Asahi le reconnu : le dénommé Oikawa Tooru, qu'il avait maintes et maintes fois aperçu sur le petit écran, le visage fier et le menton relevé.

Il ne divergeait pas beaucoup de cette image : Oikawa avait dardé ses prunelles chocolat sur lui en grimaçant, si bien qu'inconsciemment, le souffle d'Asahi se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Et alors que l'ace dissimulait son visage de ses mains en bégayant d'autres inintelligibles excuses...

 **\- Aaaïeuuuh ! Ça fait mal ! J'espère pour toi que mon visage n'est pas égratigné !**

Stupéfait, Asahi observait le setter d'Aoba Josai porter les mains à ses joues pour les malaxer avec entrain avant de se figer dans son geste pour porter son attention sur lui :

 **\- Mais tu es l'ace de Karasuno ! C'est quoi ton nom ?**

 **\- A-Azumane Asahi !** s'écria-t-il.

L'attitude d'Oikawa changea alors radicalement : d'offusqué, un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il le détaillait désormais avec minutie de la tête aux pieds.

 **\- Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Asahi-kun... nous nous retrouvons pour le match qui scellera votre participation au Grand Tournoi.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas... !**

Mais le murmure d'Asahi se perdit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'Oikawa esquissa un clin d'oeil en passant la main dans ses cheveux, le frôlant "malencontreusement" au passage.

Écarlate, le jeune homme couru rejoindre son équipe, les genoux flageolant et se répétant sans cesse :

 **\- Asahi, pour la 716ème fois tu n'es pas gay tu n'es pas gay tu n'es pas gay tu n'es pas gay tu n'es pas gay...**

Même lorsque le talentueux setter lui jeta d'autres regards au travers du filet, tandis que l'ace effectuait un énième service hésitant.

Même lorsque son insupportable adversaire lui effleura les hanches une nouvelle fois lors de la mi-temps et qu'il faillit recracher l'eau dans sa bouteille d'une manière peu élégante.

Et même lorsqu'à leur préméditée défaite, au moment de se serrer la main, Oikawa lui glissa en poche un morceau de papier griffonné en lui soufflant "mon numéro, beau brun" tandis que le pauvre ace tentait de le repousser sans grande conviction.  
Alors que le perfide setter s'éloignait en sautillant, il eut la lumineuse idée de crier une dernière fois :

 **\- Jamais vu un aussi beau cul de toute. Ma. Vie !**

 **\- Pourquoi il dit ça lui ?** s'étrangla Nishinoya qui approchait de sa démarche légère. **Alors Asahi, je suis impressionné ! Aucune chute, finalement ! Qu... sensei ! Asahi a fait un AVC !**

* * *

Lâchez une review, ça fait plais' ! Prochain OS la semaine prochaine par Akimitsu N, on alterne !


	2. TakeNoya

Bonjour à tous ! Eh oui nous revoilà plus tôt que prévu car les deux premiers OS étant très courts, on voulait vous les donner dans la même semaine ! Cette fois je suis l'auteur de celui-ci qui est bien moins joyeux que le précèdent, mais ça m'inspirait bien. Vive le angst.

On a oublié de vous raconter le tirage au sort de nos couples... **SoyokazeHaru** (que nous allons vite appeler **Haru** ) a premièrement tiré Oikawa, un de ses persos prefs, et moi Nishinoya qui est aussi un de mes favoris donc on était un peu folles ! Puis on a vite déchanté... non y a pire en vrai, vous verrez ahah.

P.S: MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS ON EST TROP TROP CONTENTES (on vous a répondu/on va vous répondre)

 _Disclaimers :_ les personnages appartiennent tous à l'auteur **Haruichi Furudate** ainsi que l'image de couverture à _conmieser_ sur Tumblr

 _Rating :_ T pour l'instant, pas de cul malgré le titre (putaclic)

* * *

 _OS écrit par Akimitsu N_

Nishinoya x Takeda

Nishinoya était assis là, le dos courbé et la tête posée entre son cahier d'anglais et ses stylos éparpillés. Ses yeux fixaient un point devant lui, son professeur semblait-il, Takeda-sensei, mais le coeur n'y était pas. Son esprit divaguait d'une idée à une autre, sans conviction réelle. Puis il regarda la place vide devant lui. C'est vrai que Tanaka n'était pas venu aujourd'hui, il aurait attrapé un rhume après leur défaite d'avant-hier. "Défaite", chuchota-t-il doucement du bout des lèvres. Ce mot avait un goût amer, et l'adolescent en eut la nausée. Un flot d'émotions lui remonta dans le ventre : de la frustration, la plus grande qu'elle soit, de ne pas avoir pu retenir le ballon encore un peu en l'air. Si à ce moment-là... des regrets, une trombe de regrets l'accablait. La déception, parce que merde, il était persuadé qu'ils étaient forts. Alors quoi, pas assez ? Avec les secondes qui étaient arrivés, il y avait cru ! Il y avait cru si fort, de pouvoir redonner la fierté à ses amis d'être ce qu'ils sont. C'était pourtant son job, de remonter le moral des troupes. Mais là, c'était fini. Il ne pouvait plus.

 **\- What are you thinking about, Nishinoya-san ?**

Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre. Il en avait totalement oublié le cours, et même qu'il était au lycée. Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard d'ombre de son professeur qui, étonnamment, lui souriait. Il sentit ses joues chauffer tandis que plusieurs têtes se tournaient vers lui.

 **\- N...nothing special** , s'empressa-t-il de dire avec le meilleur accent qu'il put, sans succès.

Takeda hocha la tête doucement en fermant les yeux, puis étira ses lèvres en un sourire bienveillant avant de se retourner face au tableau noir rempli de lettres, étrangères au jeune japonais. Tandis que l'adulte écrivait quelque chose, Nishinoya se surprit à l'observer. Ses boucles noires se balançaient lentement sur sa nuque blanche et fine, et on pouvait remarquer quelques grains de beauté qui s'y cachaient avec pudeur. Et puis il fit volte-face, et à travers ses lunettes rectangulaires se dressaient de longs cils ainsi qu'un regard profondément attentionné. Plus bas, se mouvait une bouche rosée qui laissait échapper des mots occidentaux avec une voix basse qui roulait les r avec tendresse. Alors, Nishinoya pensa à son implication dans le club. Il avait eu peu de temps pour apprendre les règles du volleyball, mais il l'avait fait avec ardeur et il avait toujours su être là pour eux. C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas tous matures, surtout les secondes et Yuu l'avouait, lui aussi. Mais Takeda les avait motivé, rassuré, consolé avec brio. Et le brun décoloré l'admirait.

Pendant qu'il songeait à la bonté de son professeur, celui-ci passait dans les rangs et alors que l'élève ne l'avait pas vu venir, une main chaude se posa sur son épaule.

 **\- Nishinoya-san, j'aimerais te voir à la fin de l'heure.**

Le dénommé Nishinoya rata un battement. Mais quand il tourna la tête pour approuver, le contact était déjà brisé, laissant une froideur désagréable là où la main était passé la sonnerie retentit, et que les élèves sortirent en une tornade de grincements de chaises, l'adolescent vit le professeur s'approcher et s'asseoir en face de lui. Il se racla la gorge, et plongea ses yeux rassurants dans ceux de Yuu, étrangement tristes.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?**

Le plus jeune avala difficilement. Même s'il savait, il en était sûr, c'était délicat. Délicat parce qu'il avait perdu son habituelle assurance, qu'il avait perdu espoir après une défaite et qu'il avait honte d'être si peu optimiste. Alors qu'il voulut sortir un mot, une phrase, quelque chose, il se sentit perdre pied. La fatigue de ces derniers jours, intense ; les cours alors qu'il voulait juste s'entraîner, le moral de ses coéquipiers qui ne volait pas haut... il laissa échapper un faible gémissement en barrant le chemin à un sanglot.

Il entendit le son d'un sourire qui s'étirait et quand il leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, il s'était considérablement rapproché de lui. Un main douce se posa sur sa joue droite et essuya du pouce une larme de frustration qui s'était faite la malle.

 **\- Je sais.**

* * *

La pleurance. Laissez-moi avoir ce prof d'anglais svp.

Si ça vous a plu, vous pouvez nous laisser une petite review on saute de joie à chaque fois, favorisez-nous et followez-nous si l'envie vous prend et pour être au courant de la suite !

Ciao !


	3. LevHina

Bonsoiiir

On reprend donc le rythme d'un OS/semaine le mercredi ! Encore un angst, beaucoup plus long et travaillé que les deux premiers (et sans les fesses d'Asahi).

 _Disclaimers :_ les personnages appartiennent tous à **Haruichi Furudate** ainsi que l'image de couverture à _conmieser_ sur la plateforme Tumblr

 _Rating :_ T

* * *

OS écrit par Soyokaze Haru

Lev/Hinata (yasss)

Cet entraînement, le premier en quelques semaines depuis leur cuisante défaite contre Aoba Josai, leur avait une fois de plus laissé un goût amer en bouche.  
Plus un seul sourire n'ornait le visage des membres de Karasuno et un sentiment de frustration s'était peu à peu installé, dissipant chacun et rendant leurs actions mornes et mécaniques.  
Hinata n'était lui-même pas en reste : celui qui n'avait de cesse de faire le pitre ne levait pas une fois les yeux du sol, la gorge nouée et les bras ballants.  
Cependant, le jeune homme avait un échappatoire : son petit paradis, là où il pouvait soulager ses paumes et son cœur.  
Lorsque la séance arrivait à son terme et que les joueurs, bredouilles, dénouaient leurs lacets, Hinata parvenait à esquiver Kageyama et à se glisser hors du gymnase, comme une ombre. Il entamait alors un sprint jusqu'à la bibliothèque locale et pénétrait dans le bâtiment, essoufflé. Un rapide bonsoir au gérant et ses jambes le menaient presque machinalement à travers les couloirs éclairés. Ce n'était que lorsque ses yeux tombaient sur lui que le souffle d'Hinata se régulait, qu'il se glissait parmi les autres enfants et ne le quittait plus des yeux. Lui, le jeune inconnu qui animait le club de lecture des dès trois ans, et qu'Hinata écoutait pourtant avec une délectation toute particulière.  
Quelques mèches à l'étrange couleur grise dissimulaient la plupart du temps ses yeux lorsqu'il se penchait sur l'ouvrage posé sur ses genoux. Ce n'était qu'au terme de sa lecture qu'il relevait le regard, rieur, face aux applaudissements des marmots. Le joueur restait à chaque fois brièvement coît devant ses prunelles émeraudes fendues par deux pupilles verticales à la manière d'un félin.  
Et parfois, il se surprenait même à fixer ses lèvres ; il se détournait pourtant bien vite, se sentant coupable d'une faute dont il ignorait tout de la teneur.  
Son léger accent russe le faisait discrètement sourire, alors que ses grandes mains tournaient pages après pages à une vitesse qu'il ne soupçonnait jamais ; si bien que la séance se terminait bien trop tôt à son goût.  
Alors il se levait avec la foule, esquissait un pas en avant, un en arrière, hésitait puis se résolvait finalement à tourner les talons.  
Lui parler ? Cela le rongeait ; que n'aurait-il pas donné pour que son regard croise enfin le sien au lieu de se perdre dans la foule informe ? Pour que sa voix douce subsiste encore un peu au lieu de s'éteindre comme une flamme dans les acclamations enjouées ? Rien, et pourtant il s'enfuyait dès que l'occasion se présentait.  
Et le même scénario se répétait chaque soir, inlassablement, et son cœur se serrait tandis qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas faire volte-face.  
Cependant un soir, alors que le regard du lecteur suivait les lignes manuscrites comme à son habitude, ses yeux les quittèrent l'ombre d'un instant pour se plonger dans ceux d'Hinata. Celui-ci se figea, le cœur battant, pour fermer instinctivement les paupières de toutes ses forces. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le visage du jeune homme était à nouveau penché sur son livre, si bien que le rouquin se reprocha quelque illusion désespérée.  
Quand l'adolescent écarta le conte de ses genoux pour clore une séance qui n'avait pour Hinata jamais duré aussi longtemps, il se résigna une nouvelle fois à rentrer tête basse.  
Mais dehors, la pluie le surprit et ses pas le guidèrent jusque sous le toit de la bibliothèque. D'ici, il pouvait apercevoir pères et mères prendre la main de leurs enfants qui tentait eux de leur retranscrire les histoires contées durant la soirée.  
Quel idiot, il n'avait pas songé à prendre un parapluie... Et alors qu'il allait s'engager dans la rue adjacente en déplorant déjà l'entraînement du lendemain, une impulsion le fit se retourner et courir à la porte.  
Dès qu'il en franchit le seuil, il se précipita dans les couloirs sous le regard interrogatif du gérant et senti aussitôt le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.  
Il était là, face à lui, seul pour la première fois, de dos et rangeant ses affaires. Il tressauta devant son imposante taille alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu autrement qu'assis. Et alors qu'il aurait aisément pu faire demi-tour...

 **\- Euhm, bonjour ?**

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et lui offrit aussitôt un sourire tel que son cœur manqua un battement.

 **\- Coucou toi ! Tu sais que le club est terminé n'est-ce pas ? Ta maman n'est pas encore là ?**

Crac. C'était sa mâchoire qui s'était décrochée et qui était tombée dans les profondeurs de la terre.

 **\- Euh, j'ai 16 ans...**

 **\- Je sais** , murmura-t-il avec un petit rire, **je plaisantais.**

Il se détourna pour saisir la hanse de son sac et le hissa sur ses épaules, en bandoulière. Puis il se dirigea vers le joueur et, le surplombant de quelques dizaines de centimètres, lui tendit la main :

 **\- Moi c'est Lev** , souffla-t-il. **Ça fait plusieurs fois que je te vois te glisser en douce, le club te plaît ?**

 **\- Beaucoup !** s'écria-t-il. **Rien ne me remonte autant le moral ! Est-ce que... tu vas continuer à lire ?**

 **\- Cool ! Évidemment !**

Plus haut perchée, sa voix était davantage guillerette et enjoué. Mais cet aspect ne déplaisait pas à Hinata.  
Celui-ci, avec un signe de tête et un grand sourire, lui lança une dernière fois :

 **\- Moi, c'est Hinata !**

 **\- Hinata !** le rappela Lev alors qu'il avait déjà tourné les talons.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Est-ce que tu... reviendras ?**

 **\- Chaque soir,** souffla-t-il avec un immense sourire avant de s'enfuir dans la nuit sombre.

* * *

La semaine prochaine, une rencontre inattendue sur l'Internet...et des takoyaki.

LÂCHEZ UNE REVIEW


	4. KyôTake

Hallooo allerseits

Désolée du retard, il fallait que je revois celui-là car plusieurs choses ne m'allait pas, enfin bref ! J'attends vraiment que vous me donniez votre avis car il est un peu spécial à mes yeux. Toujours un peu court, mais on fait en s'améliorant. Les prochains sont d'un autre level, vous allez voir, la qualité va augmenter de plus en plus ! Tenez vous prêts !

Au programme cette semaine, un couple wtf au premier abord mais basé sur deux personnalités complémentaires malgré tout~

 _Disclaimers :_ les personnages appartiennent tous à **Haruichi Furudate** ainsi que l'image de couverture à _conmieser_ sur la plateforme Tumblr

 _Rating :_ T

* * *

 _OS écrit par Akimitsu N_

Takeda (encore) x Kyôtani

Kyôtani Kentarô errait dans les rues de Tokyo depuis plus de vingt minutes, sans but précis. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici, lui qui détestait la foule et les gens qui, comme d'habitude, le dévisageaient. Mais il se rappelait bien pourquoi il était là. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il parlait avec un jeune homme nommé Takeda Ittetsu, par le biais d'Internet, et ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous aujourd'hui. En réalité l'adolescent n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui était arrivé ce jour-là. Alors qu'il séchait les cours pour la énième fois et qu'il avait toujours ce sentiment de mal-être qui persistait, il eut envie d'être écouté. De parler, d'exposer sa rage aux yeux du monde ; celle de quelqu'un de trop seul. Mais les relations humaines, c'était pas trop son truc. Il ne savait pas s'y prendre et de toute façon, ce serait si inhabituel pour son entourage que personne ne saurait réagir. Enfin, c'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva à raconter sa vie à un inconnu sur le net, à se faire passer pour un adulte de vingt ans alors qu'il n'en avait que dix-sept et à se confier à un jeune professeur d'anglais de vingt-sept ans qui était particulièrement compréhensif et attentif. Takeda avait répondu à ses problèmes de la meilleure manière qu'il avait pu, l'avait rassuré d'une façon si simple alors que pour lui, les mots étaient si compliqués. C'est vrai, c'était tellement plus facile de cogner ou de se renfermer quand ça allait mal. C'était sa logique, la logique de Kyôtani car il avait grandi de cette manière. Et comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de sa vie en ce moment, ils avaient convenu de se voir en vrai, sûrement dans un but d'aide thérapeutique, ou pour quelque chose de plus abstrait qu'il ne pouvait deviner. Il lui avait indiqué comme signe de reconnaissance qu'il porterait un sweatshirt ACDC et qu'il était blond et depuis, celui-ci poireautait depuis plusieurs minutes devant un café pour les beaux yeux de ce satané inconnu.

 **\- K..Kyôtani-san ! Enchanté !** fit une voix grave dans son dos.

Alors, il se retourna brusquement, trop impatient malgré lui de voir à qui il avait affaire. Un homme un peu plus petit que lui, aux cheveux bouclés sombres en bataille et aux lunettes de travers, se tenait là essoufflé d'avoir couru, mais souriant tout de même. Mais c'est quand l'homme reprit et qu'une main fut tendue qu'il fut le plus bouleversé : il en avait des frissons le long de l'échine.

 **\- Enchanté** , répéta-t-il, **je suis Takeda Ittetsu !**

Il avait comme un sourire dans la voix, mais aussi quelque chose de plus énigmatique. D'indomptable. De plus sauvage. Les tons graves grésillaient encore à ses oreilles.

 **\- 'lut** , lança Kyôtani après l'avoir scruté du coin de l'œil.

L'autre étira ses lèvres doucement tout en l'observant à son tour. Il paraissait jeune, tout fraîchement sorti de l'adolescence, et pourtant il était censé avoir la vingtaine. Son large haut noir à l'effigie de son groupe favori lui donnait cet air rebelle accentué par le crayon noir sous ses yeux. Ses lèvres fermées et ses yeux perçants essayaient d'être intimidants mais la jeunesse de ses traits le trahissait. Ce contraste lui donnait un air plaisant, pensa l'adulte.

 **\- Tu as faim ?** lui demanda Ittestu en prenant le chemin de la grande rue.

Mais Kentarô était trop occupé à essayer d'ignorer la voix troublante du professeur, alors celui-ci prit son silence pour un oui. Ils commencèrent à marcher côte à côte sans rien dire. Parfois leurs épaules se touchaient et leurs doigts se frôlaient mais le blond était omnibulé par le sourire que le brun arborait fièrement, sans raison particulière. _Comment pouvait-il être aussi insouciant ?_ songea-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir échangé quelques mots de banalité, ils mangeaient des brochettes de takoyaki sur le petit muret d'un certain parc, l'un contre l'autre. À un moment, Kyôtani semblait vouloir dire quelque chose. Plusieurs fois il tenta, sans succès. On aurait dit même qu'il s'énervait à chaque fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir sa phrase. Tandis que la personne à ses côtés le regardait discrètement d'un oeil curieux, il se rapprocha brusquement de l'adulte et le fit frémir.

 **\- J'ai 17 ans.**

Avant que Takeda puisse répondre qu'il avait deviné qu'il lui avait menti, il sursauta une deuxième fois quand l'adolescent reprit.

 **\- Je voulais vous dire merci pour m'avoir aidé.**

Sa voix était certes, dénuée d'émotions, mais forte et basse. Ses yeux le transperçaient de part en part et le professeur sentit ses joues chauffer. _Bon sang, comment pouvait-il être aussi impassible,_ s'offusqua Ittetsu qui avait senti son cœur s'emballer un peu trop vite. Il laissa échapper un petit rire gêné, et tourna son regard sur Kyôtani. Ils étaient maintenant assez proches, voire trop pour de simples inconnus. Il se sentait étrangement calme alors que la personne en face de lui avait les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il attendait un moindre signe de sa part, et semblait nerveuse. En réalité son cœur était pris d'assaut par des sentiments inconnus, mais il aurait été incapable de dire s'ils étaient apaisants ou insupportables. Et puis, sans plus de mondanité, Kentarô s'empara des derniers centimètres qui les séparaient en embrassant l'adulte. C'était dur, leurs nez s'entrechoquaient, de toute façon le garçon n'était jamais délicat dans ses gestes. Takeda rit avec douceur et prit la main rude de Kyôtani pour la poser au creux de son cou.

Et ils recommencèrent.

* * *

 **Haru** est devenue fan de cet OTP après avoir lu cet OS, et vous ? N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions !

P.S.: je pense que pour les takoyaki, c'est juste que j'avais faim en écrivant...

 _Semaine prochaine : du fluff à foison, un Ukai musicien et mélancolique... (#teaser)_


	5. UkaiHina

Bonsuuuar

Voilààà mon troisième OS (5ème de la fic donc), donc je suis particulièrement fière ! Malaise au moment de tirer le ship mais finalement j'ai pu en tirer quelque chose de vrai, qui change radicalement de l'univers du volley et c'est COOL. Bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimers :_ **Haruichi Furudate** pour les personnages et _conmieser_ sur tumblr pour l'image de couv'

 _Rating :_ T

* * *

 _OS écrit par SoyokazeHaru_

Hinata x Ukai

Après toutes ces années, Ukai Keishin ne déplorait plus le médiocre honneur du travail qu'il s'attelait à accomplir chaque jour. Si celui-ci ne l'avait pas rendu fou avec le temps, cela ne saurait tarder.

Mais pour l'instant, faute d'une qualification si faible qu'elle ne lui ouvrait aucune porte dans le domaine du travail public, cela faisait longtemps qu'il se levait chaque matin et pour quelques sous seulement.  
Il avait aujourd'hui vingt-six ans, et en avait assez de rougir lorsqu'on lui demandait des informations sur son emploi. Assez d'être pris pour un clodo lorsqu'il sortait sa guitare et en jouait dans la rue, à même le trottoir. Il animait, à la demande de propriétaires, le palier de leur restaurant, magasin ou encore parc d'attraction pour attirer les clients.

Pas très glorieux. Mais idéal pour élargir votre cercle d'amis, si néanmoins vous tolérez les enflures incluant indolents et hypocrites.

Que ce soit sous un soleil de plomb ou sous une pluie diluvienne, dans les rues les plus vides ou lors de violentes manifestations, il se tenait droit, instrument sur l'épaule et paroles en bouche. Anglais, français, espagnol, son répertoire ne lui refusait rien, à part peut-être ses improvisations sans queue ni tête quand l'ennui se faisait trop ressentir. Elles faisaient rire les passants et grimacer le personnel, mais il ne s'arrêtait que lorsqu'on le lui demandait.

Au début de cette carrière solitaire, il n'aurait jamais joué que pour lui. Et pourtant, un singulier événement datant de ses débuts sur les trottoirs l'avait fait douter de la nature de sa présence dans cette même ruelle.

C'était il y a exactement six ans. À l'époque, ses services avaient été requis par l'organisatrice d'une brocante particulièrement détestable ; le ciel était trop clair, les rues trop désertes, et alors qu'il était plus que tout prêt à donner sa démission...

 **\- C'est quoi ?** avait fait une voix fluette.

Ukai avait terminé son morceau, posé son instrument et levé les yeux, pressé de rembarrer ce qui était probablement un énième gamin qui se permettait un commentaire sur sa coupe de cheveux, son sarouel trop ample ou ses tongs qu'il avait avec désinvolture enfilées le matin même.  
... Ou sa gueule, tant qu'on y était.  
L'enfant en question ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans, et sous une frange de cheveux roux frisés, ne semblait pas porter le regard d'un moqueur.

 **\- De quoi tu parles, gamin ?** avait enfin soupiré Ukai, tenté de lui laisser une chance.

 **\- Ta chanson en anglais, c'est quoi ?**

 **\- C'est de l'espagnol** , avait rectifié l'aîné avec agacement. **Et c'est une ode à l'amour.**

D'après le regard perdu de son (trop) jeune interlocuteur, il en avait déduit que celui-ci n'en avait pas compris un traître mot.

 **\- Quoi ? C'est pas au programme de CP ?** avait-il plaisanté en haussant un sourcil amusé. **De toutes façons, tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand.**

 **\- J'ai onze ans !** s'était offusqué l'enfant. **Onze !** avait-il répété en appuyant ses dires d'une dizaine de doigts levés.

 **\- C'est ça.**

Avec un léger sourire, Ukai avait attrapé la bouteille d'eau fraîche gisant à ses pieds et en avait bu d'une traite son contenu. Lorsqu'il avait finalement reporté son regard autour de lui, le gamin n'avait pas bougé.

 **\- T'es encore là, toi ?**

 **\- Est-ce que tu peux m'apprendre à jouer ?** avait-il timidement demandé.

 **\- Non. File, maintenant.**

 **\- Mais...**

Le regard qu'Ukai lui avait alors lancé l'avait persuadé de tourner aussitôt les talons.  
Et pourtant, dès le lendemain, il l'attendait de pied ferme.

 **\- Même pas une petite chanson de rien du tout ?** s'était-il risqué sans oser lever les yeux vers lui.

Avec un long soupir, Ukai avait hésité quelques instants avant d'adosser sa précieuse guitare à la vitrine et de sortir machinalement une cigarette pour la glisser entre ses lèvres.

 **\- Tes parents te laissent vagabonder tout seul dans la rue comme ça ?** avait-il tenté une dernière fois.

Voyant que l'enfant n'ouvrirait la bouche que pour insister encore, il avait cédé et écrasé vivement le mégot qu'il n'aurait eu de toutes manières pas l'humeur de fumer.

 **\- Attends-moi ici** , lui avait-il soufflé avant de pénétrer le vieux local, tout en priant pour que le gamin ne lui obéisse pas.

Peine perdu, celui-ci l'attendait toujours sur le palier à sa sortie, après qu'Ukai ait pris soin de signaler sa présence à la maussade responsable (tout à fait inutile d'ailleurs, puisque celle-ci en tenait à peine compte).  
Il s'était assit sur la bordure du trottoir, avait attrapé son instrument et en avait gratté instinctivement quelques cordes.

 **\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je t'apprenne, moi ?** lui avait-il lancé d'un ton sarcastique.

Un immense sourire avait pris place sur le visage du gamin qui s'était alors précipité à ses côtés.

 **\- Ce que tu veux ! Au fait, moi, c'est Hinata !**

Et c'est ainsi que l'aîné s'était saisit de ses doigts malhabiles pour le guider afin de produire les sons qui raviraient l'enfant.*

D'abord dérangeante, la présence d'Hinata s'était peu à peu révélée plaisante, puis indispensable.

Il avait été la raison de plus, non, la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à sortir de ses draps le matin pour entamer une journée morose et vide aux premiers abords.

Son rire euphorique avait comblé le silence des rues d'été et de ses propres chants que lui-même n'entendait plus.  
Hinata apprenait vite. Bientôt, ça avait été une mélodie, puis une chanson complète qui avait pris forme sous ses doigts enjoués ; d'autres fois, il n'était resté auprès d'Ukai que pour l'entendre jouer en fredonnant. Et ce n'était plus pour la poignée de passants qui le remarquait à peine, mais pour Hinata seul.  
Cependant, les moments de quiétude ne durent jamais et le jeune homme avait fini par être mis froidement à la porte par la propriétaire pour "profit personnel du travail acquitté". Ukai était retourné dans cette rue quelques jours plus tard dans l'espoir d'y percevoir une chevelure rousse, mais Hinata n'y était déjà plus.  
Durant quelques mois, il n'avait eut de cesse de parcourir la rue, voire tout le périphérique de la ville pour le retrouver. Mais l'enfant avait semblé s'être volatilisé, comme un songe à son brutal terme.  
Il avait fini, à contrecoeur, par cesser ses recherches, et s'était dans un même temps détaché de son travail qu'il avait alors trouvé sans intérêt.

Puis il y avait peu à peu retrouvé goût, et avait tout compte fait retrouvé l'humidité des trottoirs.

Un "shlong" interrompit alors le cours de ses pensées et il eut un sursaut. Une pièce de deux euros avait atterrit à ses pieds, et le coupable s'éloignait déjà sans un regard en arrière.

 **\- Je suis pas un putain de clodo !** vociféra-t-il, s'attirant des regards courroucés. **Garde-la, ta putain de pièce !**

 **\- Je sais ce que c'est** , fit une petite voix quelque part sur sa gauche.

 **\- De quoi tu parles, gamin ?** grogna Ukai, peu disposé à faire la conversation avec un enfant à un tel moment.

Mais lorsque qu'il tourna la tête vers celui-ci, ce n'en était pas un. C'était un jeune homme. Une chevelure rousse surplombait deux yeux brillant, encadrant un visage doux et vif. Et alors que les années avaient durci ses traits, son regard trahissait l'innocence de l'enfance qu'il semblait n'avoir jamais quittée.  
Des larmes traîtresse brouillèrent la vue d'Ukai.

 **\- Je sais ce que c'est** , sourit Hinata. **Une ode à l'amour.**

* * *

*...AUCUN COMMENTAIRE

Voilà ! On a pas eu de nouvelles reviews mais pas grave, on se laisse pas abattre, on voit que vous êtes pas mal à lire (ou pas ?) du coup on est quand même contentes. On vous fait des bisous et à mercredi prochain, avec une ptite histoire sympatoche et légère, à base de oya oya oya~


	6. DaiAsa

Bonjuuur

Nous revoilà aujourd'hui avec un nouvel OS ! Après celui tout doux de la semaine dernière, celui-ci est fluffy à souhait (saupoudré de foutage de gueule, légèrement, déso Asahi). Sur ce, bonne lecture, moi j'vais aller me faire un thé à la mûre (c'était pour la rime).

 _Disclaimers :_ **Haruichi Furudate** pour les personnages et _conmieser_ sur tumblr pour l'image de couv'

 _Rating :_ T

* * *

 _OS écrit par Akimitsu N_

Daichi x Asahi

Asahi Azumane, jeune homme de dix-neuf ans, était assis dans cet amphithéâtre à s'ennuyer comme ce n'était pas permis. Il était en filière histoire des arts et le cours auquel il assistait devait être sur la mythologie gréco-romaine, il ne savait même pas, mais à vrai dire il n'avait pas envie de savoir. Vous savez, c'était un de ces jours où la motivation était restée sous la couette, nous laissant maussade et vaincu. Alors Asahi poussa un long soupir, et attendit que la sonnerie retentisse pour enfin changer de position. Il se leva doucement, bailla, et rangea son ordinateur portable qu'il avait à peine utilisé, sans grande conviction. Il pensait au bouquin qu'il allait pouvoir continuer à la pause déjeuner, et esquissa un petit sourire. Une énième histoire à l'eau de rose qu'il avait trouvé à la bibliothèque de l'université, mais il en raffolait tellement. Combien de fois avait-il regardé Titanic sur le canapé en s'empiffrant de fraises tagada et en se noyant dans des mouchoirs usagés ? Il ne comptait même plus, si vous voulez tout savoir. Tandis qu'il traversait les couloirs pour se rendre à la cafétéria, il tomba nez à nez avec une petite blonde qui fit tomber ses cahiers quand il arriva à sa hauteur. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'aider, la fille afficha un visage paniqué avant de s'exclamer :

 **\- P..Pardon ! M..Mais je ne suis pas intéressée par votre marchandise ! E..Excusez-moi ! Ne me tuez pas !***

Asahi eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que l'étudiante était partie en courant. Dépité, il envoya un message à son meilleur ami. _Quelle sale journée._

 **À :** Nishinoya Yū  
 _On m'a encore pris pour un dealer de drogues... ça commence à me déprimer..._

 **De :** Nishinoya Yū  
 _mdrr victime, c pas la 5eme fois en 1 mois?_

Il ne répondit même pas et se contenta de geignir. C'est vrai qu'il était grand et qu'il avait un carrure de joueur de rugby, ainsi que des cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval qui lui donnaient un air de yakuza, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour avoir peur de lui étant donné que Asahi craignait les araignées et pleurait devant Nos Étoiles Contraires. Vraiment pas une raison. Et cela brisait le petit cœur sensible de notre protagoniste.

Le pas lent et toute envie envolée, le jeune homme atteignit enfin la cafet' pour ne prendre qu'une pomme et s'assoir près d'une grande baie vitrée, livre à la main. Alors qu'il venait d'apprendre que l'héroïne trompait son copain et qu'il allait crier au scandale, un bruit sourd retentit juste devant lui suivi de plusieurs rires.

 **\- Putain, les gars !**

Quand Asahi leva les yeux, il rencontra le regard d'un brun qui lui disait quelque chose, de son âge assurément, qui lui souriait doucement.

 **\- Désolé, ils sont vraiment maladroits,** s'excusa-t-il d'une voix basse et sincère.  
 **\- Sawamura !** l'appela quelqu'un derrière lui.

Le dénommé Sawamura leur lança un vague " _oui oui, j'arrive_ " avant de regarder dans la direction d'Azumane qui était toujours interloqué, comme s'il analysait la situation, puis dans celle de ses amis, pour enfin proposer :

 **\- Tu... Tu veux nous rejoindre ?**

Il observait sa réaction, toujours étirant ses lèvres en un sourire poli, après avoir ramassé la balle qui avait rebondi sur la table quelques secondes plus tôt (c'était donc cela, le bruit sourd). Asahi ne savait pas comment réagir, il ne le savait jamais alors il se contenta de se gratter la nuque en bégayant quelques mots maladroits.

 **\- Pourquoi pas, si ça ne gêne pas tes amis...**  
 **\- Non pas du tout ! Je m'appelle Daichi Sawamura, je suis en section sport, et toi ?** s'exclama-t-il en lui tendant une main.

Il avait plissé légèrement les yeux en souriant, laissant paraître une dentition parfaite entre de fines lèvres. Asahi se rappela qu'il l'avait croisé à plusieurs reprises entre certains cours, ce pourquoi son visage lui était familier. Il se leva pour être à sa hauteur et se rendit compte que Daichi n'était pas si grand que ça, enfin, plus petit que lui de quelques centimètres en tout cas. Il avait les épaules larges, une peau légèrement hâlée et une petite coupure sur la mâchoire, sûrement dû à un rasage récent. C'est ce que la personne qui lui faisait face avait eu le temps de remarquer avant de prendre la parole.

 **\- Asahi Azumane, je suis en filière histoire des arts, e..enchanté,** fit-il en acceptant la poignée de main tendue.

Sawamura hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait enregistré l'information et l'incita à le suivre. À leur table, il y avait un jeune homme aux cheveux étrangement grisonnants qui riait aux blagues d'un chauve loufoque, ainsi que deux hommes aux coupes de cheveux plus extravagantes l'un que l'autre.

 **\- Oya ?**  
 **\- Oya oya oya ?**  
 **\- Qui nous as-tu ramené là, Daichi ?**

Le premier qui avait parlé avait de grands yeux dorés qui contrastaient avec ses cheveux indescriptibles, tantôt noir aux racines tantôt blanc aux pointes, surélevés dans les airs comme s'ils défiaient la pesanteur. Le deuxième, quant à lui, ressemblait plus à un coq, mais ses cheveux étaient si foncés qu'on y verrait les abysses. Il arborait un sourire plein de malice qui fit frissonner Asahi. Celui-ci se représenta alors, comme il l'avait fait avec Sawamura, avec le plein de gêne qu'on lui connaissait.

La pause de midi passa bien rapidement. Azumane remarqua que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas discuté avec d'autres personnes que Nishinoya et sa mère, et que malgré le fait qu'il était crispé, que les gens qu'il l'entourait étaient étrangement hors du commun, il appréciait ça. Enfin, il appréciait surtout voir le visage de la personne qui avait sûrement sauvé sa journée s'animer d'une façon si simple mais si fascinante : il parlait bien évidemment de Daichi. Quand il riait, tous les traits de son visage s'illuminait et ses yeux étaient remplis de sagesse, surtout quand ils se tournaient vers Asahi. Celui-ci n'était pas dupe et avait bien remarqué les regards qu'il avait pu récolter de sa part, des petits regards à son attention pour vérifier que tout allait bien, toujours polis, toujours gérés. Asahi ne savait pas quoi penser, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'il l'intriguait, et ce serait réciproque, alors pourquoi pas.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, il croisa de temps à autres les amis de Sawamura dans les couloirs, sans échanger plus qu'un sourire et deux trois mots de politesse, cependant, il ne rencontra pas la personne qu'il souhaitait revoir. Entre ses examens qui commençaient bientôt et ses pensées qui vagabondaient toujours trop loin, il n'avait pas le temps de souffler.

Un soir où il avait encore étudié jusqu'à une heure déraisonnable, une chose inévitable arriva : il n'entendit pas son réveil le matin venu. Il paniqua, évidemment, et sans avoir eu le temps de se coiffer ni de manger quelque chose, il débarqua devant l'université essoufflé et avec une bonne heure de retard. Il mît cinq minutes de plus à trouver sa salle avant de tomber sur un amphithéâtre complètement plein. Abattu, il retourna dans la cour ensoleillée. _Quelle sale journée_. Il leva les yeux et aperçut une silhouette éblouie sur un banc en face de la grille. Il s'approcha doucement, semblant la reconnaître. Elle tenait sa tête dans ses mains et ses genoux tremblaient.

 **\- J'y crois pas...** croyait-il entendre.

Daichi. C'était Daichi.

 **\- On l'a fait...**

Asahi s'avança encore et finit par s'assoir à ses côtés, sans un mot. Et tout d'un coup, le brun se retourna, manquant de le faire sursauter.

 **\- Je... On... On va aux nationales, Asahi !**

Il ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait. Mais ce qu'il savait, ou ce qu'il sut à ce moment-là, c'est que ça comptait. Plus que tout. Parce que dans le regard de Daichi vibrait une émotion intense, un mélange de fierté, de grande satisfaction, celle de l'accomplissement d'un rêve ou d'un but qui tardait de plusieurs années. Et tout était dans les yeux, rien que les yeux, quoiqu'il sentit un contact chaud au niveau de sa main. Puis sans que Asahi puisse réagir, Daichi nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou en laissant échapper comme une plainte heureuse, si seulement c'était possible. Son souffle chatouillait la peau nue de ses clavicules et lui provoquait des vagues agréables de chaleur dans l'estomac. Il le sentait rire lentement, d'une voix basse et douce, contre son épiderme. Alors, en suivant le mouvement, Asahi laissa échapper un petit rire, tout en caressant ses cheveux bruns, presque complètement noirs.

Cet homme venait de sauver sa journée pour la deuxième fois.

* * *

*cette fille est petite et blonde... ça ne vous dit rien ? (c'est plus drôle si on comprend la ref)

La semaine prochaine... le tant attendu TanaGuchi et que ça va être le feu ! Soyez au rdv !


	7. TanaGuchi

Bonjuur, voici le TanaGuchi tant attendu (c'est drôle parce que ça ressemble à un Tamagotchi lol), alé bsx

 _Disclaimers :_ **Haruichi Furudate** pour les personnages et _conmieser_ sur tumblr pour l'image de couv'

 _Rating :_ T

* * *

 _OS écrit par SoyokazeHaru_

Tanaka x Yamaguchi

Le temps était clair. Les membres de Karasuno avaient profité d'une séance d'entraînement reportée pour prendre un peu de répit dans une ville environnante. Sans surprise, seuls Hinata et Kageyama avaient vigoureusement décliné l'invitation pour continuer à perfectionner une technique dont ils avaient désormais le secret.

Tandis que la plupart des joueurs se précipitait déjà vers le magasin de sport le plus proche, Nishinoya et Tanaka avaient échangé un regard entendu avant de s'éloigner discrètement du petit groupe.

 **\- Alors,** murmura le libéro en sortant un paquet de cartes qu'il avait dissimulé sous sa jacket auparavant. **On le fait ?**

 **\- Je sais pas,** avoua le jeune homme. **Tu vois bien qu'on est sept mecs pour deux filles...**

Les traits de son acolyte se tordirent en une grimace contrariée.

 **\- Faux frère ! On avait dit qu'on serait deux, sur ce coup-là !**

 **\- C'est bon, c'est bon, je vais le faire !**

Nishinoya lui offrit aussitôt un sourire rayonnant, auquel il répondit par un pied de nez. Il ne pouvait protester longtemps lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un défi entre eux deux. Celui-ci consistait à marivauder avec insistance la personne que désignait la carte choisie... ouais, flirter quoi.  
Le plus petit se saisit alors d'un stylo et commença à griffonner les noms de chaque membre de l'équipe.

 **\- ... Tu es sûr qu'on compte Tsukishima...?** il grimaça.

 **\- Tanaka !**

 **\- Ok, Ok !**

Lorsque tous les noms furent inscrits, Nishinoya lui tendit les cartes afin qu'il les mélange. Ainsi fait, ils tirèrent chacun leur tour, retenant leur souffle.

 **\- Yamaguchi...,** souffla Tanaka.

Un rire nerveux secoua ses épaules. De tous ses coéquipiers, il n'avait pas pensé au petit brun. Sans qu'il n'en sache la raison, un curieux malaise naquit au creux de son estomac.

 **\- Mec, je peux vraiment pas faire ç-**

Il se tut ; son ami lui avait brandit sa carte sous le nez, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Tanaka la saisit pour l'inspecter : un "Kyoko" accompagné d'un coeur en occupait la majeure partie.

 **\- KYOKO ?**

Le temps de réagir à ce qui semblait être une massive trahison, le libéro était déjà loin. Effaré, c'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'un coin de la carte avait été légèrement plié, de sorte à ce que seul Nishinoya le remarque et puisse tirer celle-ci.

Le fourbe s'était joué de lui.

Il se retint de se lancer à sa poursuite, une idée en tête. Après tout, s'il réussissait à faire tomber Yamaguchi dans ses bras (ce dont il ne doutait pas) Noya serait pour sûr impressionné et regretterait amèrement son stratagème. De plus que Kyoko le préférait clairement, il en était persuadé.

"Sois un homme", songea-t-il en se frappant le torse du poing.  
Tanaka réajusta inconsciemment le bonnet bleu qui trônait fièrement sur son crâne avant d'entrer dans la boutique de CD que le seconde avait pénétré quelques minutes auparavant.  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans un tel endroit. Depuis le dernier album de Rihanna, en fait. Des casques jonchaient les étagères de disques désordonnés, mais Yamaguchi était près du comptoir, dos à lui, et il n'eut aucun mal à le repérer.

 **\- Yamaguchi !**

Le susnommé fit volte-face et Tanaka retint son souffle ; de fines lunettes rondes ornaient son nez tacheté. Les cheveux en bataille et le souffle court, le jeune homme les retira immédiatement avant de les enfouir dans sa poche avec un air de chiot en faute.

 **\- Ah, Tanaka ! Qu'il y a-t-il ?**

Le silence qui suivit les déstabilisa tous les deux. Yamaguchi reposa lentement le CD qu'il avait en mains, sans quitter le première des yeux. Celui-ci se gratta la nuque, soudain muet. Néanmoins, il se reprit bien vite :

 **\- Rien de spécial. Et puis, tu peux laisser tes lunettes, tu sais, je vais pas te juger...**

Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction avant d'ébouriffer vivement ses boucles aux reflets verts, en souriant de toutes ses dents.

 **\- En plus, t'es plutôt beau gosse avec !**

Bien évidemment, ces mots n'étaient dus qu'au défi lancé.  
Avec une exclamation gênée, le joueur percha ses montures sur sa tête cette fois, et se mit à contempler ses chaussures. Le sourire de Tanaka ne voulait étrangement plus quitter ses lèvres.

 **\- Tsukki les trouve ridicule...,** marmonna Yamaguchi en frottant machinalement ses pouces contre l'étagère de bois.

Légèrement agacé, Tanaka lui donna un coup de coude, juste assez léger pour que l'autre comprenne que c'était stupide, et qu'on s'en foutait. Tsukishima Kei n'était pas une référence, de toute façon.

 **\- Hey !** protesta le jeune homme avant de croiser ses yeux sombres. **Ouais...**

Cette fois, aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne détourna le regard. Tanaka songea un instant à Kyoko, qui se faisait probablement aborder de tous côtés, mais il se surprit à n'y porter aucune importance. La tête de Yamaguchi était beaucoup trop près de la sienne pour que leur comportement ait l'air amical, mais tant pis. Sa main trouvait déjà malgré lui le chemin vers son visage, et alors que celle-ci était sur le point d'effleurer la joue tachetée, le point de non-retour...

 **\- Hum, excusez-moi ?** toussota une petite voix.

Tanaka sursauta violemment en retirant sa main, paniqué à l'idée qu'un des joueurs découvre le quiproquo ; mais ce n'était qu'un employé de la boutique.

 **\- Oui ?** marmonna Yamaguchi, qui n'avait pas bronché.

Peut-être ses joues étaient-elles un peu plus roses que d'habitude, mais ce n'était sûrement qu'une impression.

 **\- Il y a quelques minutes vous m'avez demandé s'il nous restait un album des Spice Girls en stock. Eh bien il n'y en a plus, je regrette.**

 **\- ... Merci beaucoup,** fit la voix presque inaudible du jeune homme.

Sans plus de cérémonie, l'assistant les salua, tourna les talons et rejoignit finalement le comptoir.  
Un rictus moqueur se forma lentement sur les lèvres de Tanaka. Sérieux ? C'était la chose la plus hilarante et improbable qu'il avait jamais entendue. Et alors qu'il aurait dû respecter ses goûts musicaux pour le moins particuliers, il éclata de rire.

 **\- Tanaka !** s'écria le pauvre seconde qui se consumait de gêne.

 **\- Désolé ! Mais c'est trop drôle !** s'esclaffa-t-il avant de prendre une pose lascive. _**"Oh tell me what you really really want..."**_

Yamaguchi rougissait maintenant furieusement, tentant de se défendre avec un faible **"ton anglais est exécrable"** , alors que l'autre repartait dans un fou rire incontrôlable, glissant contre une étagère avant de se frapper répétitivement la tête contre celle-ci. Le plus jeune, paniqué à la vue des regards courroucés qui de toutes parts leurs étaient destinés, saisit avec empressement le col de son sweat pour tirer Tanaka, de force, hors de la boutique.

 **\- C'est bon, tu as fini ?** grimaça-t-il une fois sur le palier.

 **\- Ouais, excuse-moi,** fit-il entre deux hoquets.

Le joueur luttait pour reprendre son souffle, les larmes aux yeux, et ce ne fut que lorsque sa respiration redevint régulière qu'il s'aperçut que la main de Yamaguchi était toujours contre son cou. C'était assez peu commun, comme tableau. Mais ça lui plaisait.  
Avant que le jeune homme ne relâche sa poigne pour enfouir sa main dans la poche de son pull, Tanaka s'en saisit fermement. Yamaguchi frissonna mais ne la repoussa pas, lui offrant cependant un regard interrogateur.

 **\- Un défi,** se justifia-t-il.

Mais il n'en pensait pas un traître mot. Une main entrecroisa presque fiévreusement leurs doigts, et le plus jeune ouvrit la marche tandis que derrière lui, Tanaka souriait comme un fou.

* * *

En tout cas je me suis éclatée à l'écrire ! La semaine prochaine, Kuroken (vous remarquerez le ship de fou qu'elle a eu à côté du mien... ô désespoir)

Lâche un com' !


	8. KuroKen

Hallo allerseitsss,

voilà un OS qui me tient à cœur car c'est le plus long OS que je n'ai jamais eu à écrire personnellement ! J'ai eu aussi la pression puisque c'est le premier ship existant du recueil et le premier ship existant que j'ai écrit of my entire life. C'est le pref de Haru, j'espère que pour vous aussi...

 _Disclaimers :_ **Haruichi Furudate** pour les personnages et _conmieser_ sur tumblr pour l'image de couv'  
 _Rating_ : T

* * *

 _écrit par Akimitsu N_

Kuroo x Kenma

 **\- La fac, tout ça, ça se passe bien ?**  
\- _Ouais. Je commence à m'intégrer dans ma nouvelle équipe de volley, ils sont sympas._  
 **\- Hm. Cool.**

\- _Et Yamamoto s'en sort ? Putain, j'y crois toujours pas que ce soit lui le nouveau capitaine._

 **\- Étrangement bien. C'est comme si le poids des responsabilités l'avaient rendu plus mature. Il gère Lev et les secondes mieux que tu ne l'aurais fait.**

Un rire. Amer.

\- _Kenma ?_  
 **\- Ouais.**

\- _Faudrait qu'on se voit un de ses quatres. Ça fait longtemps._

 **\- Hm. Je demanderai à ma mère pour les prochaines vacances.**

 **-** _ **Ok.**_

Silence.

\- _Tu me manques._

Le blond décoloré décola le téléphone de son oreille pour observer l'écran avec nonchalance. Le nom de Kuroo apparaissait éternellement suivi de plusieurs chiffres. Son cœur battait fort à ses tympans et l'assourdissait quand il appuya sur le bouton rouge, laissant un _bip bip bip_ creux résonner dans la pièce. Kenma enroula ses faibles jambes de ses bras fins et laissa échapper un soupir. Il allait _le_ revoir. _Il_ lui avait demandé, parce que lui n'avait jamais eu le courage. "Ça fait longtemps" avait-il énoncé. C'était le cas de le dire, un peu moins d'un an maintenant que le plus âgé avait quitté le lycée, qu'ils s'étaient dit à bientôt. De nombreux moments de solitude, de questionnement, de nostalgie depuis, mais le moment était enfin arrivé.

Deux ou trois semaines plus tard, ledit Kuroo se tenait miraculeusement devant sa porte, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, comme si ç'avait été simple de commander ces retrouvailles. Il n'avait donc pas perdu cette sale habitude de prendre les gens de haut.

 **\- Salut.**

Kenma leva le regard pour croiser celui, brûlant, de son vieil ami. À vrai dire, il avait pas mal changé. Il paraissait plus grand, mieux bâti. Il portait un T-Shirt blanc en lin, un sarouel noir lâche sur ses hanches qui s'arrêtait en dessous des genoux, permettant ainsi la vue de deux mollets musclés parsemés de poils bruns et d'espadrilles plus ou moins blanches. Son torse se devinait, finement dessiné sous son vêtement légèrement transparent, et sa peau, fraîchement bronzée par les premières chaleurs de mai, paraissait douce et avenante. Les mains dans les poches, les sourcils hauts, il attendait vraisemblablement un signe de vie du blond. Celui-ci, après avoir observé chaque chose nouvelle chez son interlocuteur et enregistré les informations, esquissa un petit signe de la main comme salut et l'invita à le suivre dans sa maison. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à monter dans sa chambre, ils croisèrent la mère de Kenma, qui s'exclama avec joie :

 **\- Oh ! Tetsurou-kun, bonjour ! Que tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois ! Tu es chez toi ici, tu sais !**

Le concerné la remercia poliment mais avant qu'ils ne puissent continuer leur chemin, elle les interpela de nouveau, une moue contrariée sur le visage.

 **\- Par contre, je refuse que vous passiez votre journée enfermés devant vos jeux vidéos alors qu'il fait un temps merveilleux. Ça fait combien de jours que tu n'as pas vu le soleil, Kozu' ?**

Kenma grognait quelques mots comme quoi il était bientôt adulte et qu'elle devrait le laisser tranquille quand un rire grave et taquin lui titilla les oreilles agréablement.

 **\- Tu n'as pas changé, alors,** lui chuchota Kuroo.

Le plus jeune lui lança un regard sans émotion, de ses yeux perçants et d'une couleur si particulière. Ils devaient être au départ noisette, mais au fil du temps avaient tourné dans un doré orangé, ou quelque chose de plus abstrait encore. Quoiqu'il en soit ils lisaient en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, sans gêne, sans pudeur. Le grand brun n'avait pas oublié cette sensation que faisait ce regard sur lui, ce frisson le long de l'échine, le battement irrégulier de son coeur. Ce comportement cliché lui fit émettre un petit ricanement. Ça avait son côté ridicule.

 **\- J'imagine qu'on a pas trop le choix. Viens.**

Tout en attrapant ses converses blanches et son smartphone qu'il mît dans la poche de son short en jean, Kenma lui indiqua la porte d'entrée.

 **\- Où on va ?**  
 **\- Je sais pas. On verra.**

En sortant de la maison, le passeur de Nekoma regarda à droite puis à gauche, et sembla se décider pour la droite. Kuroo, quant à lui, le suivait à un mètre. Il put enfin le détailler à son tour. Il avait également poussé de quelques centimètres, mais pas assez pour le qualifier de grand. Ses jambes étaient toujours aussi sveltes et affichaient un léger duvet sombre. D'ailleurs, ses racines brunes étaient encore et éternellement visibles sur le haut de son crâne. Sa nuque était visible quand il baissait la tête, mais le haut de son dos était exposé au soleil car son T-Shirt était lâche sur ses épaules, laissant ainsi apercevoir une nuée de petits grains de beauté que l'ex-capitaine connaissait, malgré lui, par cœur.

La lumière était magnifique, elle se reflétait dans l'eau lucide de la rivière, dans les champs verts parsemés de points jaunes, rouges, blancs. Les arbres flottaient au gré du vent, doux, et faisaient danser le paysage. L'air sentait le jasmin, le lilas, la fraîcheur. Une chaleur enveloppait leurs dos, parfois presque douloureusement, promettant un beau coup de soleil s'ils s'y exposaient trop longtemps. Le brun était finalement arrivé à la même hauteur du blond, mais aucun des deux ne parlaient, subjugués autant par la réalité de l'environnement que par leurs présences eux-mêmes. Kenma tourna la tête vers Kuroo, comme ça, parce qu'il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de le voir à ses côtés, et sans réfléchir, lui attrapa le poignet pour l'entraîner dans l'étendue de hautes herbes à perte de vue. L'autre, sortant brutalement de sa torpeur, hoqueta de surprise avant de trébucher la tête la première dans la verdure. Il était étalé de tout son long, applatissant l'herbe qui l'entourait, quand une voix éraillée s'éleva, secouée de quelques rires :

 **\- Doué. Vraiment.**

Et puis à son tour, Kenma se sentit tomber durement par terre.

 **\- Petit enculé,** s'exclama Kuroo, mi-indigné mi-amusé.

Il venait de le faire basculer d'une poignée de main, forte. Leurs deux joues respectives étaient collées sur le sol sec, mais agréable, car quelques brindilles d'herbe leur chatouillaient le nez et les oreilles. Leurs deux regards s'accrochèrent, pendant un moment, avant que le plus chétif ferme les yeux. Le soleil leur tapait doucement mais sûrement sur leur dos, les enveloppant d'une chaleur sûre et rassurante. Kenma sentit ses membres s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'herbe fraîche, ses paupières se détendre, ses muscles lâcher prise entièrement, et une torpeur le consumer peu à peu. Sans se battre contre le sommeil qui l'atteignait, il s'endormit sans demander son reste, devant les yeux presque attendris du brun à ses côtés. Il avait encore dû se coucher à trois ou quatre heures du matin, en train de jouer au dernier _Fire Emblem_ ou à un ancien _Pokémon_. Kuroo ne pût empêcher un sourire ravageur de passer la limite de ses lèvres. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ça, être à côté de lui, seul et à sa merci... combien de fois avait-il rêvé de le revoir, lui et son regard qui le rendait dingue, lui et son dos fin, lui et ses cernes violettes, lui et sa façon de pencher la tête, lui et ses lèvres pâles, lui et rien que lui. Le seul qui avait réussi à le passionner, l'obnibuler, le seul qui l'avait fait pleurer de part son absence, et il n'assumait vraiment pas ô combien ce vieil ami comptait pour lui et ce comportement qu'il lui suscitait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le temps passa. Peut-être une heure, deux heures ou plus, ou moins s'était écoulé quand Kenma et Kuroo rentrèrent chez ce dernier, sortant de leur bulle intime au milieu des paquerettes et des coquelicots. La chaleur était moins présente qu'auparavant, leur laissant un moment de répit dans la grande chambre du plus jeune. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était assis lâchement sur son lit et regardait l'ancien capitaine qui se tenait, les coudes sur les genoux, à sa gauche.

 **\- Je suis sûr que t'as profité que je dorme pour mater,** dit-il, monotone.

Son interlocuteur arqua un sourcil, avant de tourner les yeux dans sa direction, un sourire plein de malice naissant sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Ça te plairait ?**

Il croisa le regard de félin de Kenma, intense, qui malgré l'absence physique de réaction, appelait à une réponse. Il le transperça de part en part, et Kuroo eut du mal à déglutir. Il se rapprocha du blond, lentement, et une fois le nez dans le creu de son cou, souffla légèrement sur sa peau chaude, provoquant quelques frissons au propriétaire.

 **\- Ça te plairait ?** répéta-t-il.

Il continua alors son chemin en montant près de son oreille, et déposa quelques baisers mouillés à son précipice, tout en faisant glisser ses longs doigts sur l'extérieur de la cuisse de Kenma quand une poigne arrêta son geste.

 **\- Oui.**

Soudainement, une main douce se faufila sous le T-Shirt large de Kuroo, caressant au passage la peau lisse de son dos, et remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale avec une lenteur peu supportable.

 **\- Mais tu le savais déjà.**

Le concerné ricana avant de faire basculer son cadet sur le dos. Un petit rire cristallin lui répondit et son coeur s'envola. Il fondit sur sa mâchoire tracée et y déposa une envolée de baisers, puis, ramené à la réalité par deux mains plaquées sur ses joues, s'attaqua enfin aux lèvres pâles qu'il aimait tant. Tandis que ses muscles se transformaient en coton par la réalité du moment, un goût fruité et sucré se fit ressentir sur le bout de sa langue qui, sans s'en rendre compte, commençait à rencontrer celle de son partenaire. C'était comme un goût de raisin, et c'était si agréable qu'il prolongea le baiser jusqu'à qu'ils n'en peuvent plus.

 **\- Putain, tu m'avais manqué,** échappa Kuroo, les larmes presque visibles dans la profondeur de ses pupilles.

En réponse à ça, Kenma lui fit retirer son haut (il n'avait plus qu'à prier que sa mère soit partie faire des courses) et l'embrassa avec ardeur, et entre deux souffles chauds, chuchota un "moi aussi" à peine audible.

* * *

EH HOP on vous laisse imaginer la suite !

La semaine prochaine, on change de registre puisqu'on retrouve un Takeda mélancolique au gré des vagues. Besos !


	9. DaiTake

Voiciiiii le nouveau chapitre, désolée de ne le poster qu'aujourd'hui, on avait...oublié (nul) et puis après, étant internes, on pouvait pas faire autrement. J'étais agréablement surprise de tomber sur ce ship, j'ai laissé un peu de côté le lol pour un os un peu plus travaillé. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! Akimitsu le trouve très poétique huhu.

 _Disclaimers :_ **Haruichi Furudate** pour les personnages et _conmieser_ sur tumblr pour l'image de couv'  
 _Rating_ : T

* * *

 _OS écrit par SoyokazeHaru_

Daichi x Takeda

17 septembre 1503, port de Nantes.

Étrangement, la mer se déchaînait ce jour-là, et les flots étaient ravagés pas ce qui semblait être une colère intarissable. Peut-être la sienne ? Une écume blanchâtre se jetait sur la coque du bateau avec la violence d'un damné, défendant quiconque de monter à son bord. Et pourtant une centaine de marins s'affairait autour de sa voile, s'étreignait ou bien réajustait fièrement leur béret sur leur crâne en fredonnant quelque hymne de pays lointains.

Mais à cet instant, au centre d'une cacophonie qu'il aurait de tout son être voulu taire, rien ne comptait plus que l'homme en face de lui. Le regard de Daichi fuyait en revanche désespérément le sien, se promenant tantôt sur les vagues, tantôt sur ses mocassins abîmés.

 **\- Ittetsu,** souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres, comme une plainte qu'il n'osait trop exprimer.

Mais son murmure se perdit dans le vent froid et sans pitié, celui même qui allait pousser la vieille bicoque contre les flots, engloutissant son amant dans la mer sombre. Injuste.

Les membres de Takeda furent soudain pris d'incontrôlables tremblements, et la douleur qui l'habitait jusqu'alors eut un goût de torture. Elle le submergea sans attendre à la manière des vagues salées, noyant son cœur et coulant sur ses joues, pleines d'amertumes.

Avant même de laisser les larmes brouiller sa vue, il sentit Daichi l'attirer dans une étreinte qui leur fut difficile. Sa main parcouru son dos, indécise quant à où se loger, pour enfin caresser sa nuque avec une tendresse infinie.

 **\- Non, non,** gémit Takeda en s'accrochant au tissu bleu nuit des vêtements du marin comme un noyé à sa bouée de sauvetage. **Reste...**

 **\- Tais-toi, s'il te plaît, ne rend pas les choses plus dures...**

Le ton, ou plutôt le souffle de sa voix peinait à être autoritaire car déjà, elle tressaillait. Ils n'en avaient que trop parlé, sans jamais croiser le regard de l'autre, persuadés à tort que le silence rendrait ce départ moins douloureux. Et parfois, lors de ses nuits d'insomnie, celles mêmes où Daichi attrapait ses draps de ses doigts glacés et les tordait avec convulsion, il percevait les murmures d'Ittetsu dans la nuit, à moitié étouffés par les couvertures : " **Reste.** " Il enfouissait alors la tête au creux des édredons et pleurait, mordant ses joues jusqu'au sang pour réprimer la faiblesse qui sortait de tous les pores de sa peau.

Un hoquet gagna bientôt sa gorge, puis deux, mais rien ne vint mouiller son visage. Voir Sawamura en une telle inhabituelle posture de faiblesse acheva de fendre le cœur de l'aîné en milles morceaux. Il enserra sa taille de ses deux bras avant d'entrecroiser fermement ses doigts derrière son dos.

 **\- Je ne te lâcherai plus,** dit-il, et son rire se vît entrecoupé de sanglots.

 **\- Pardon,** chuchota le brun comme seule réponse.

Il se dégagea avec une facilité déconcertante avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. S'assurant qu'ils n'étaient pas épiés, il porta délicatement sa paume à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser, puis un autre, sans quitter ses yeux.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai besoin de te faire l'amour une dernière fois,** murmura-t-il avec un demi-sourire, franc.

 **\- Va-t-en,** soupira Takeda qui réprimait avec difficulté un rougissement furieux, **pars ! " _Aucun homme n'aura jamais reçu un baiser tel que celui que je t'offrirai lorsque tu reviendras._ "**

C'étaient les paroles d'une pièce de théâtre, celle même qu'ils allaient courir voir chaque dimanche soir, après le souper. Ils en connaissaient chaque mot, chaque virgule, et pourtant jamais ils ne s'en étaient lassés.

Ils y avaient assisté au moins trente fois. Emmitouflés dans de gros manteaux, riant, ils s'amusaient à chuchoter les tirades en même temps que les acteurs, faisant grommeler les spectateurs aux alentours. C'était le seul moment d'insouciance, de bonheur, lorsqu'après avoir bouillonné de l'envie si douloureuse de se toucher, ils se retrouvaient finalement sous la couette.

Daichi lui effleura si brièvement la main qu'il crut avoir rêvé.

 **\- " _Mon amour, jure-moi que tes lèvres demeureront vierges jusque là._ "**

Peut-être était-ce stupide, peut-être que l'amour se tarissait trop au fil du temps pour qu'une telle promesse puisse être tenue... Peut-être n'y croyaient-ils pas eux-même.

Et lorsque son amant lui tourna le dos et qu'il sentit les flots se jouer de sa naïveté, il réalisa. Il réalisa que la mer était un être glacé et hostile, qui ne connaissait ni humanité ni bienséance.

* * *

La semaine prochaine, le fameux duo oya oya, avec un certain jeune homme aux cheveux gris et au grain de beauté (chaleur). Un bisou sur vos deux joues !


	10. BokuGa(r)(lol)

Salut les p'tits potes ! Désolées - encore - du retard !

Eh oui, enfin Bokuto en personnage principal ! J'ai adoré le décrire, c'est vraiment un de mes persos préférés ! Il est le plus long jusqu'à maintenant, j'espère qui va vous plaire en tout cas les voir dans un UA de musiciens, à l'ocas' j'en ferai bien une fic entière... bref !

 **/!\ Pas d'OS la semaine prochaine, on est en voyage scolaire à Londres yayyy**

 _Disclaimers :_ **Haruichi Furudate** pour les personnages et _conmieser_ sur tumblr pour l'image de couv'  
 _Rating_ : T

* * *

 _OS écrit par Akimitsu N_

Bokuto x Sugawara

 **\- Hey Koutarou ! Tu fais quoi ce soir ?**

Interpellé, Bokuto tourna la tête vers son ami, Kuroo.

 **\- Rien, pourquoi ? T'as quelque chose à me proposer ?**

Le sourire que celui-ci lui rendit était fier, et laissait entrevoir une lignée de dents blanches parfaitement rangées.

 **\- Ouais ! Le concert du mec dont je t'ai déjà parlé, tu sais, celui qui est super doué à la guitare.**  
 **\- Ah ouais, Sawamura c'est ça ? Le mec que tu veux pecho quoi !**

Il reçut en réponse un coup dans les côtes suivi d'un rire narquois.

 **\- Ta gueule.**  
 **\- Fais pas genre.**  
 **\- T'as pas vu le cul qu'il a aussi,** rajouta d'une voix faussement plaintive le grand brun.

Son ami soupira mais étira ses lèvres en un éternel sourire bienveillant, l'encourageant à continuer.

 **\- Ouais, donc son concert est ce soir et il m'a passé deux places, tu vois où je veux en venir bro ?**

Le visage de la chouette se fendit en une joie soudaine, avant de s'écrier en lançant une tape foudroyante sur l'épaule de son compagnon :

 **\- Yeaaaah !**

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent en plein milieu d'une foule joyeuse, impatiente, qui n'arrêtait pas de s'épaissir. Le concert était en plein air, et cela était approprié vu la nuit chaude de fin juin qui s'annonçait. Une légère odeur d'alcool régnait, mais encore à dose raisonnable, ce n'était que le début de la soirée après tout. Bokuto se sentait bien, dans son élément, faisant lui même parti d'un groupe de rock. Son guitariste n'était autre que son ami qui se tenait, bougeant les jambes frénétiquement, à ses côtés. Ils répétaient le plus souvent qu'ils pouvaient en même temps que leurs études, ce n'était pas forcément simple mais c'était ce qu'on appelait communément une passion, alors, ça en valait la peine. Notre protagoniste était quant à lui chanteur, plus principalement. Faire vibrer ses cordes vocales faisait vibrer sa vie. C'était son ultime moyen de s'exprimer, d'extérioriser ses pulsions et son énergie débordante.  
Alors qu'il était au fin fond de ses pensées, son fidèle sourire scotché aux lèvres, des cris retentirent. La scène s'illumina et laissa place à un groupe de quatre jeunes, l'air euphorique, la tête haute, les joues rosies d'excitation, qui sautillaient jusqu'à leur emplacement. Un brun avec de larges épaules s'empara du micro et s'exclama avec joie :

 **\- Bienvenue au concert des _Fallen Crows_! On est pas des pros, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez nos chansons !**

Kuroo donna un coup de coude à Bokuto et lui lança un regard pour qu'il comprenne que c'était lui, le garçon dont ils avaient parlé le matin même, un certain Daichi Sawamura qu'il avait rencontré à l'université il y a un moment de cela. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de tergiverser d'avantage car un son énergétique de guitare électrique prit possession de la nuit, aussitôt suivi d'une voix masculine qui entama le premier couplet.

 _"Can you feel the urgency?_

 _Like a needle pulling out_

 _Can you feel the urgency?_

 _Pulses of anxiety_

 _We're just faces in the crowd_

 _Pulses of anxiety."_

La voix était claire, cristalline, et elle sonnait sans difficulté. Bokuto, du haut de toute sa grandeur, chercha du regard la source de cette voix. Il trouva enfin : un jeune homme qui s'activait sur scène, le micro en main, et ses cheveux étrangement gris - voir argentés, avec la luminosité des projecteurs - qui étaient complètement décoiffés. Celui-ci échangea un regard avec le guitariste qui avait pris la parole quelques secondes plus tôt, et ensemble ils enchaînèrent la suite.

 _"Are these the lies that we've been taught to believe?_

 _Are these the lives that we have opted to lead?_

 _Uh oh oh, uh oh oh oh"_

Ces deux-là souriaient comme des fous, comme si plus rien ne comptait, et soudain, tout les musiciens s'unirent en choeur pour marquer le début du refrain.

 _"Staring at the clock_

 _I hear each tick and tock_

 _And they whisper that I lost the race,_

 _But I won't fucking stop_

 _I'll hold you by my side_

 _I need you here tonight_

 _Cause' if we're gonna' lose this thing_

 _Then we're goin' out in style."_

Bokuto en profita pour rediriger son intention sur ce fameux chanteur, qui débattait ces mots comme si c'était la réponse universelle que nous attendions tous et la chouette ne put s'empêcher d'être entraîné dans la frénésie de la musique, tant l'image de cet homme semblait être l'écho de lui-même. Aux yeux de tous il souriait à s'en perdre la mâchoire, le cœur léger, ses jambes le guidant çà et là, ses genoux se pliant au rythme de la chanson, et tout son être semblait être transporté.

 _"Time will replace reality_

 _Now we are peaking through the hours_

 _Time will replace reality._

 _So I grasp for sanity_

 _I refuse to be devoured_

 _So I grasp for sanity."_

La foule était à présent totalement réceptive et se mouvait au gré des sons, des mains se levaient au dessus des têtes, s'agitant avec passion.

 _"Are these the lies that were taught to believe?_

 _Are these the lives we have opted to lead?_

 _Uh oh, uh oh oh oh."_

Bokuto et Kuroo échangèrent un regard complice, tout en faisant bouger leur menton sur le rythme des percussions avant que l'un explose d'un rire libérateur, vite suivi de l'autre. Se comprendre en un regard, ça devait être ça une réelle amitié, oui.

 _"Staring at the clock_

 _I hear each tick and tock_

 _And they whisper that I lost the race,_

 _But I won't fucking stop._

 _I'll hold you by my side_

 _I need you here to fight_

 _Cause' if we're gonna' lose this thing_

 _Then we're goin' out in style."_

Un solo de guitare s'entama, fou, vigoureux. Tetsurou n'avait vraiment pas démenti sur le talent de ce musicien qui rendait la foule délirante et au bout de quelques secondes de déchaînement, la musique se calma, la guitare s'estompa pour laisser place à la voix douce du chanteur aux cheveux argentés. Il chuchotait presque au micro, comme si ça lui faisait mal de sortir ces dernières phrases, comme le calme avant la tempête.

 _"Staring at the clock_

 _I hear each tick and tock_

 _And they whisper that I lost the race,_

 _But I won't fucking stop._

 _I'll hold you by my side_

 _I need you here to fight_

 _Cause' if we're gonna' lose this thing_

 _Then we're goin' out in style."_

La musique se stoppa lentement, et des cris fusèrent, des applaudissements, des sifflements. Les jeunes musiciens sur scène répondirent par un "merci" muet qu'on pouvait lire sur leurs lèvres.

4 titres plus tard, le groupe évacuait pour laisser place à un autre groupe encore méconnu du public. Alors que Bokuto et Kuroo rejoignaient la sortie, ce dernier reçut un appel.

 **\- Ah Daichi ! Ouais, on sort là, c'était grave cool !**

Le grand brun laissa échapper un petit rire, avant de paraître surpris.

 **\- Quoi, là, maintenant ? Tu sais je suis avec mon meilleur pote, mais...**

Puis un air presque sournois se peigna sur son visage finement dessiné.

 **\- Ok, on arrive.**  
 **\- Hein ? On arrive où ?** l'interrogea la chouette qui n'avait pas pu suivre la discussion.  
 **\- On va chez Sawamura, il est avec le chanteur de son groupe, il pensait qu'on pouvait passer les voir un coup.**

Bokuto sortit un " _oh_ " perplexe, mais ne tarda pas à lancer un sourire entendu à son interlocuteur. Il aimait énormément les rencontres dans le domaine de la musique, ça l'aidait à s'améliorer et c'était souvent de beaux souvenirs. C'est ainsi qu'il suivit Kuroo qui semblait savoir où il allait.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs rues pour arriver devant un petit immeuble, au beau milieu d'un des quartiers animés de Tokyo. Ils montèrent jusqu'au 3ème étage et toquèrent poliment. Un jeune homme, reconnaissable à sa couleur capillaire particulière leur ouvrit. Il avait de grands yeux noisettes, et un grain de beauté surplombait sa joue gauche. Il étira ses lèvres timidement avant de prendre la parole :

 **\- Salut, je suis l'ami de Daichi, Sugawara Koushi.**

Bokuto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme obnubilé par quelque chose, avant de sourire comme un fou et de tendre sa main énergiquement.

 **\- Yo ! Bokuto Koutarou, le pote du grand con là !**

Les présentations faites - il semblait que Kuroo connaissait déjà Sugawara, ils entrèrent dans le petit appartement. Celui-ci était rempli de guitares différentes : sèche, électrique, et d'autres que la chouette ne connaissait pas, ne sachant que le minimum sur ce sujet-là. Sawamura, qu'ils avaient rejoint dans le salon, alla saluer ses invités. Il serra la main de Bokuto avant de faire une accolade à Tetsurou. D'ailleurs, ce dernier lui emprunta un instrument qui traînait non loin et tout en s'asseyant sur un(e) pouf (mdr) l'examina de plus près. Soudain, il releva la tête pour lancer un regard à son ami de toujours, et Koutarou sentit son poil s'hérisser. Il savait ce que ce que celui-ci signifiait. Il prit un tabouret que lui tendait son acolyte, et s'assit les jambes écartés, les coudes sur ses cuisses. Kuroo commença à gratter la guitare doucement afin que le chanteur puisse reconnaître la mélodie. Instantanément il commença à siffler, alors que leurs hôtes les regardaient, interloqués du spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

 _"Got out of bed this morning, I didn't sleep at all_

 _Today I'm makin' history I'm pickin' up my call,_

 _I'm going into space, man, don't know when I'm coming down_

 _But I'll send you all a message when I'm passing my ole town._

 _So tell me, why is it, we're never happy?"_

Bokuto avait commencé à chanter d'une voix forte et basse, le visage laissant transposer toutes sortes d'émotions tout en faisant de grands gestes théâtraux avec ses mains, faisant vivre la chanson.

 _"Everybody wants to be an astronaut_

 _And take the long tall trail into the stars._

 _Everybody wants to show a brother what they got._

 _Everybody wants to be an astronaut."_

Il avait ses sourcils haut, arqués au dessus de ses yeux ronds et lumineux. Kuroo tapait son pied sur le rythme et parfois, en regardant son vieu _x_ complice alors que celui-ci chantait, riait d'aise.

 _"I can feel my body shiver, the lights are everywhere,_

 _They marvel at my heartbeats inside the atmosphere._

 _And I'm looking at the world, in a way you never could_

 _I knew I'd be a traveling man, but I misunderstood._

 _So tell me, why is it, we're never happy?"_

Il s'était levé d'un bond et il croisa le regard de Sugawara. Celui-ci avait les yeux qui brillaient légèrement et un large sourire barrait son visage. Bokuto lui répondit par la même expression tout en continuant la chanson, regardant le plafond par moment, se retournant et pointant du doigt leurs deux spectateurs, qui étaient subjugués par tant de vivacité et de passion. Un solo de Kuroo passa, où celui-ci tirait la langue de par sa concentration, surplombé d'un "Hey !" fort de son chanteur. Il entama deux autres couplets, puissants, et dans le même univers de paroles. La fin du morceau se sentait proche, alors l'homme qui était au centre de la pièce augmenta la portée de sa voix comme pour en finir :

 _"Everybody wants to be an superstar_

 _Rock the world and make the cover at The Times_

 _Cause everybody's happy when they're playing the guitar._

 _Everybody wants to be_

 _Everybody wants to be_

 _Everybody wants to be an astronaut"_

Une main sur le cœur, l'autre en l'air, Koutarou se plia de rire après quelques secondes de silence.

 **\- Petite compo du pianiste de notre groupe _Owls'n'Cats_** , expliqua le guitariste, fier.  
 **\- Oikawa et ses idées saugrenues,** ajouta pour lui-même la chouette.

Daichi se leva, l'air sérieux, et se dirigea vers Kuroo.

 **\- C'est vraiment pas mal, mais à un moment tu as raté l'accord en passant du Ré au Do, là...**

Alors qu'il se penchait pour lui montrer ce dont il parlait, son interlocuteur captura ses lèvres soudainement.

 **\- Merci monsieur le génie, mais pas besoin de m'apprendre ce que je sais déjà...**

Tandis que ces deux-là commençaient à s'embrasser plus familièrement - initiative du félin puisque l'autre essayait de cacher ses rougissements naissants, Bokuto et Sugawara, qui était resté discret jusqu'à maintenant, échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension, en levant leurs épaules. Ceci dit Koushi décida d'agir vite afin d'empêcher une gêne de s'installer : il fit un signe au chanteur de le suivre à l'extérieur en prenant en vitesse son porte-feuille et son portable qui traînaient par là.

 **\- Je te propose qu'on les laisse et qu'on aille s'acheter de quoi boire un coup et, à part si t'es fatigué, qu'on aille se promener un peu ?** lui demanda l'argenté lorsqu'ils dévalaient les escaliers.

D'où il était, Bokuto ne pouvait voir que son dos, qui était élancé et svelte, au contraire du sien qui était plus trapu. Ses cheveux, en dehors de leur couleur peu naturelle, rebiquaient sur sa nuque laissant à nu quelques grains de beauté qui passaient par là. Il se rendit malencontreusement compte que l'ambiance était un peu tendue de part leur départ forcé à cause de son - _merveilleux_ \- meilleur ami et qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler avec ce garçon depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Ainsi avec tout le spontané qu'on lui connaissait, il lui lança une frappe amicale et s'exclama, joyeux :

 **\- Super idée ! Y a pas de raisons que les deux abrutis se fassent plaisir et pas nous !**

Sugawara le regarda du coin de l'œil, comme intimidé, avant de rire doucement en cachant légèrement sa bouche de sa main. Pendant qu'ils continuaient leur ascension - ils étaient maintenant en bas de l'immeuble - Koushi continua la discussion, tentant d'être moins discret qu'à l'accoutumée.

 **\- J'aime vraiment ta façon de chanter, on voit que ça te plait et que tu t'épanouies, ça fait plaisir de voir des gens comme ça...**

La chouette s'arrêta, et se gratta l'arrière du crâne, comme embarrassée.

 **\- Bah mince alors... c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire pour toi.**

Ses grands yeux d'alouette laissaient apercevoir une étincelle de malice au fond de leur orbite dorée, avant que sa bouche se fende en un merveilleux sourire.

 **\- N'empêche, j'adore quand t'es sur scène, t'es méga vivant, tu bouges et tu sautes partout, tellement que ça m'a fait bizarre de te voir si calme ! Et ta voix est super douce, 'fin, tu gères ! Tu la maîtrises trop !** déblata-t-il en faisant de grands gestes absurdes.

Un grand éclat, franc, lui titilla les oreilles. Il osa jeter un regard à ses côtés pour voir l'autre chanteur en train de rire, par saccades, rendant son visage rayonnant face à ce ciel sombre et cette délicieuse nuit qui décidément, réservait bien des promesses. Sugawara ayant un rire communicateur et, il fallait le dire, étant bon public, Bokuto rit lui aussi. Sans raison, parce qu'il ne fallait pas toujours de raison pour se sentir bien, serein, détendu ou tout simplement à l'aise avec quelqu'un. Leurs ombres qui dansaient sur le macadam étaient heureuses, sûrement étaient-elles conscientes qu'elles avaient rencontré leurs âme-sœurs sur le chemin que leurs vies les avaient menées, et les deux hommes, unis par une même passion débordante, continuèrent leur route embaumés de bonheur.

* * *

Ohwww que c'est niais, digne d'un shôjo

 **Références musicales~**

La chanson des Fallen Crows : _Gym Class Heroes - Live A Little_

Celle des Owls'n'Cats : _Royal Republic - Everybody Wants To Be An Astronaut_

Pour Oikawa, vous avez compris pourquoi il a écrit cette chanson ? Dîtes le moi en review !

Dans deux semaines donc, on retrouve Kags et Lev ! Tenez-vous prêts et d'ici là, mangez pas trop de chocolat !


	11. KageLev

Bonsoiiir, eh voici mon 6e OS ainsi que le 11e de cette ff ! À la différence de tous les autres, j'ai fini celui-ci très récemment. Vous l'aurez compris, on arrive au bout, quoi ! Bientôt on ne pourra peut-être pas garantir la sortie/semaine des OS ; peut-être par mois, ou plus ? ce sera au fil de nos inspirations. Vuala. En attendant, rideau sur le KageLev que j'ai particulièrement aimé écrire.

 **/!\ division de l'OS en 2 parties ! Étant donné que je ne l'ai pas encore écrite (lol), ce sera pour dans 2 semaines /!\**

 _Disclaimers :_ **Haruichi Furudate** pour les personnages et _conmieser_ sur tumblr pour l'image de couv'  
 _Rating_ : T

* * *

 _OS écrit par SoyokazeHaru_

Kageyama x Lev

 **\- Mets-nous les Red Hot, Kageyama !**

Avec une fausse réticence, celui-ci accéda à la requête de Hinata en plongeant le bras dans la poche de CD à sa droite. Une main effleura presque immédiatement la sienne et il eut un frisson lorsqu'en relevant la tête il croisa le regard de Lev. Muni de son éternel sourire, l'étudiant de Nekoma brandit fièrement l'album concerné avant d'en extraire le disque pour le tendre au brun, sans un mot.

Légèrement décontenancé, Kageyama le remercia d'un hochement de tête et l'introduisit dans le lecteur de la voiture, une main sur le volant. Quand enfin il sentit sous ses doigts le bouton qu'il cherchait à l'aveuglette alors qu'il fixait la route, il monta le volume, permettant ainsi à un solo de guitare électrique de recouvrir le vrombissement du moteur, à la grande joie des passagers. Un regard vers la banquette arrière lui indiqua que Kenma venait de retirer discrètement les écouteurs de ses oreilles pour mieux apprécier la musique, lui qui ne les quittait habituellement jamais. Quant à Hinata, il tapait joyeusement du pied sur la moquette, comme l'enfant excité qu'il était.

Les paroles de "Can't stop" finirent par retentirent dans le véhicule, et Kageyama ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au siège passager. Lev fixait sans les voir les mains jointes sur ses genoux, et il réprimait avec difficulté un sourire immense qui lui mangeait le visage. Une boule vint se loger au creux de l'estomac du brun sans crier gare tandis qu'il détournait vivement les yeux.

Une tension évidente avait pris place entre les deux jeunes hommes depuis quelques semaines, lorsque Lev l'avait intercepté près de son distributeur favori, le feu aux joues, pour lui avouer qu'il lui plaisait et lui demander si une éventuelle relation le tentait. Et alors que Kageyama, embarrassé, songeait à l'éconduire sans plus de cérémonie, un "oui" avait franchit ses lèvres tremblantes. " _Oui._ " Oui ? Et pourquoi pas après tout ? Lev était sans cesse guilleret, si doux lorsqu'il lui parlait, si fou lorsqu'il jouait. Et lorsque le brun lui avait murmuré sa réponse, un tel rire de soulagement, de gêne, de joie avait secoué ses épaules que Kageyama n'avait pas songé une seule seconde à le taire. Celui-ci avait détourné les yeux, fermant les paupières pour essayer d'imprimer dans un coin de sa tête l'éclat de son rire et son souffle erratique dans la nuit. Mais quand il avait ouvert les yeux, Lev était parti, l'abandonnant dans le froid qui étonnamment, ne lui mordait plus les joues.

 **\- ...geyama !** s'écria une voix fluette, le sortant de sa torpeur, et son regard quitta la ligne discontinue de la route. **On est arrivé !**

Le brun grinça un instant, dans une prière silencieuse qu'Hinata mue avant la fin de son année de terminale. Pourtant, le roux avait vu juste : un parc d'attraction se profilait à l'horizon, imposant, coloré. Une exclamation enjouée se fit entendre dans la voiture tandis qu'inconsciemment, Kageyama avait appuyé sur la pédale d'accélération. C'était Kenma qui avait suggéré cette journée aux autres, sa faculté s'en situant, par un heureux hasard, à quelques kilomètres. Hinata et Lev s'étaient vus immédiatement invités et ce dernier avait tout naturellement réclamé la présence du brun, prétextant le besoin d'un conducteur. Le mensonge avait fait rougir le passeur, qui savait pertinemment que Lev était aussi en possession de son permis. Mais les deux autres l'ignoraient, et le clin d'oeil que lui avait adressé le jeune russe à ce moment-là leur avait échappé tout autant. Et le jeune homme s'en était voulu, la culpabilité lui rongeant l'estomac tandis qu'il fixait Lev, lui qui semblait bien trop heureux pour la simple raison de la journée en vue. Jamais Kageyama n'avait esquissé le moindre geste en sa présence, jamais il ne lui avait soufflé le refrain des mots doux que les amoureux connaissent sur le bout des doigts. Il était seulement là, et ce simple fait contentait Lev, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et parfois, le jeune homme lui lançait de tels regards que le brun était parcouru de petits frissons.

Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi.

Il s'engagea dans le parking du parc, effectuant sa manoeuvre avec précaution tandis que Kenma le guidait pour se garer. Finalement, la musique cessa brutalement avec le grondement du moteur, arrachant un vague soupir déçu aux passagers. Cependant ils descendirent un à un, enfilant casquettes et chapeaux alors qu'Hinata brandissait la crème solaire. Chacun s'en badigeonna généreusement le corps, oppressés déjà par la chaleur cuisante dont ils n'avaient jusque là pas eu conscience. Kenma brandit son téléphone.

 **\- Combien de pokéballs, Lev ?** fit-il d'un ton presque militaire en lui remettant l'appareil avec une autorité inattendue.

 **\- 36** , répondit le jeune homme après une courte hésitation.

 **\- J'espère que ça fera l'affaire...** , grimaça-t-il.

 **\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?** s'exclama Hinata, sourcil froncé, déçu de ne pas être dans la confidence.

 **\- Laisse tomber** , grogna Kageyama, peu enclin à s'éterniser. **Et viens plutôt me mettre de la crème dans le dos, tant que tu l'as.**

Le roux poussa un " **euuh** " craintif en lançant un curieux regard en direction de Kenma. Puis sans plus de cérémonie il remit la crème solaire à Lev, dissimulant maladroitement le méfait derrière son dos, et ce sans quitter le regard du brun. Le jeune russe le fixait d'un air interrogateur, presque amusé par cette situation loufoque et enfantine.

 **\- Désolé, Kageyama !** s'écria Hinata à toute vitesse, dans un souffle. **Je l'ai passée à Lev !**

Un rictus échappa à Kenma suivit d'un discret " **bien ouéj mon pote** ", et il tendit son poing au roux qui le frappa avec un petit sourire. Sourire qu'il perdit bien vite lorsque le brun mima sur sa gorge, avec son pouce, l'entaille d'un couteau.

 **\- Vous êtes cons** , souffla Lev, moqueur. **C'est bon, Kageyama, je t'obligerai pas à...**

 **\- Vas-y, je m'en fous** , le coupa celui-ci en détournant le regard pour lui présenter son dos.

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'attitude du russe, une moue presque triste, un ton presque résigné. Une main tendue que le brun n'avait que trop ignorée, repoussée sans même en tirer quelque soulagement.

Une main se glissa sous son tee-shirt, puis une autre, et il retint un sursaut sous la froideur de ces doigts qui voyageaient désormais sur sa peau. Un silence attentif avait gagné les deux jeunes hommes derrière eux, mais seuls comptaient les paumes sur son échine, ce délicieux contraste entre gracilité et rugosité qui suivait presque douloureusement la ligne pâle de sa colonne vertébrale. Enivré par une sensation troublante, il sentit inconsciemment son dos se cambrer lorsque les mains de Lev commencèrent à former des cercles presqu'indécis sur son épiderme. Et puis...

Merde.

Merde merde merde.

Il repoussa vivement les mains du russe avec une exclamation, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Trop tard.

 **\- Quoi, j'ai mal fait ?** s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt, avant de lentement baisser les yeux sur ce que le brun tentait en vain de cacher. **Ah.**

Kageyama rabattit son tee-shirt sur sa peau tremblante, bouillonnant de honte. Il s'était détourné, les bras enserrant pudiquement sa taille, et essayait de réunir le peu de dignité qui lui restait pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Quelle mauvaise idée que de le laisser le toucher, l'atteindre là où personne ne s'était jamais aventuré ! Il se sentait coupable. Il se sentait sale. Mais pire encore : il aurait tué pour qu'il continue.

Quelque chose claqua alors brusquement, le faisant se retourner en un sursaut. Le début de colère qui commençait à poindre dans sa poitrine s'envola quand il se rendit compte que Lev avait tourné les talons, pour s'enfermer dans sa voiture.

L'après-midi s'annonça plutôt joyeux, a contrario des événements récents. Kenma avait convaincu Hinata et Kageyama qu'il s'occuperait de Lev qui s'obstinait à rester dans le véhicule, le visage enfoui dans son sweat. Les deux adolescents les avaient donc devancés, le brun la boule au ventre.

Hinata, qui pourtant avait assisté à la scène un peu plus tôt, ne lui fit cependant aucun commentaire, ce dont Kageyama fut reconnaissant. Après tout, c'était plus ou moins de sa faute si Lev en était venu à le toucher. Un frisson le parcouru et il pesta contre sa peau qui lui brûlait toujours autant. En ce moment, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il voulait s'enfouir sous terre ou bien revenir sur ses pas pour préciser au russe qu'il restait encore son ventre.

 **\- Putain, je deviens cinglé.**

 **\- Mmh ?**

Devant lui, accoudé à la fenêtre, Hinata avait relevé la tête lorsqu'il avait marmonné, avant d'attaquer à nouveau férocement son sandwich au jambon. Kageyama baissa les yeux sur le sien. Il n'avait pas faim. Ils avaient sauté sur le premier fast-food qu'ils avaient croisé quand le ventre du roux s'était mis à tonner, mais lui avait la gorge nouée depuis une heure. Finalement le brun renonça et se saisit d'une liasse de serviettes pour envelopper étroitement son déjeuner, avant de le glisser dans son sac à dos.

Ils sortirent peu de temps après. Cependant dès qu'il posa le pied hors du restaurant en compagnie de Hinata, Kageyama rencontra brutalement un dos ferme ; il leva la tête pour présenter mollement ses excuses et se retrouva nez à nez avec... Kenma. Celui-ci, imperturbable, fit trois pas de côté avant de continuer à pianoter vivement sur son téléphone tout en murmurant indifféremment :

 **\- On vous attendait les mecs, on vous a vu à une table à l'intérieur.**

Mais Kageyama ne l'écoutait plus. Il ne l'écoutait plus parce qu'à ses côtés il y avait Lev, et que le jeune russe fixait un point quelque part sur ses chaussures, à défaut du regard du brun. Il était énervé, c'était certain ; énervé que le jeune homme l'ait repoussé après avoir lui-même encouragé un premier contact. Énervé parce qu'au fond, Kageyama ne méritait pas Lev, parce qu'il était trop faible, trop indélicat, trop empoté, trop tout et pas assez de ce dont il avait envie ; non, _besoin_. Il mordit ses joues pour ne pas céder à sa peine ; il n'avait pas été à la hauteur de ses espérances, il n'avait pas été ne serait-ce que là pour lui, là pour lui faire au moins croire qu'il n'était pas seul. Oui, c'était trop tard.

Et lorsqu'ils se remirent en chemin vers les attractions et que Lev leva la tête au ciel, les yeux légèrement brillants, il réalisa une chose ridicule : il était amoureux du russe.

* * *

Eeeet voilà ! Au fait, la chanson c'est bien Can't Stop des Red Hot Chili Peppers, la base !

La suite dans 2 semaines... saurez-vous tenir ?

D'ici là, de toute façon, vous aurez droit au dernier OS d'Akimitsu N, celui évoqué dans le résumé... ceux qui dansent dans la vieille Paris... see you next week !


	12. SugaYama

Bonjouuuuuur tout le monde !

Comment vous allez ? Vous avez survécu à Noël ? J'espère que vous avez bien profité de votre famille, de vos amis (ou pas)

Nous ça va, même si on arrive à bout de notre publication (presque) hebdomadaire, j'garde le moral et j'ai pleins d'inspi pour les prochains OS !

Voici le 12e, et pas des moindres car j'en suis pas peu fière ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, il sent bon l'été puisqu'il a été conçu pendant les grandes vacances. Je vous laisse lire ça, et j'ai même pour vous un petit conseil : écoutez Louise Attaque en même temps, vous verrez pourquoi mais c'est pile poil la bonne ambiance.

 _Disclaimers :_ **Haruichi Furudate** pour les personnages et _conmieser_ sur tumblr pour l'image de couv'  
 _Rating_ : T

* * *

 _OS écrit par Akimitsu N_

Sugawara x Yamaguchi

Sugawara Kôshi n'avait jamais eu le syndrome de la page blanche. Son imagination avait toujours été débordante, colorée, fougueuse et poétique, d'où étaient nés plusieurs romans de sa création qu'il avait vendu avec fierté. Il espérait continuer sur ce chemin, voulant se faire une réputation dans ce domaine, et ainsi vivre de sa passion. Mais il y avait un hic.

Sugawara Kôshi n'avait jamais eu le syndrome de la page blanche jusqu'à aujourd'hui, un lundi après-midi de juin, assis sur un banc en plein Paris, alors que tout lui était favorable. Le temps ; une légère brise qui faisait voler son foulard d'un bleu doux rappelant la couleur du ciel dévoilé, la place ; peu connue et dans le XVIIIe, non loin de l'inspirante Montmartre et dotée d'une superbe vue surplombant l'ancien village, les gens ; une femme en robe rouge à petit poix qui lisait un gros livre d'un air distrait, des enfants joyeux avec des dents en moins qui se racontaient leurs rêves d'avenir tout en pointant leur dessin façonné dans le sable et un jeune garçon qui semblait perdu, les manches de sa chemise retroussées nerveusement, les yeux inquiets et les mains moites. Mais pourtant, Sugawara était là, l'ordinateur sur les genoux et les yeux rivés sur le barre qui clignotait après la dernière phrase qu'il avait écrite probablement hier. Et rien ne venait. Les doigts suspendus au dessus du clavier, il se mordit la lèvre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu chaque notion de vocabulaire et de grammaire qu'il connaissait. Comment construire une phrase correcte ? Ou du moins qu'elle ne sonne pas comme une rédaction de collégien ? L'écrivain ferma d'un coup sec le clapet de son ordinateur. Non. Lui, ce qu'il aimait, c'était la qualité, la poésie. Faire rêver les gens, les faire sortir de l'ordinaire, les émouvoir. Ce qu'il écrivait devait être spontané. Ça devait sortir de lui, de son cœur. Pas de son cerveau engoncé de réflexions fatiguées.

Il se rendit soudain compte, en levant les yeux devant lui, que le jeune homme de la place le regardait avec un air choqué, comme surpris de sa présence. Il avait dû le faire sursauter de part sa violence en vers son outil d'écriture. Kôshi prit donc le temps d'analyser la situation qui était la suivante : il n'y avait plus de banc libre, la place étant petite et la femme occupant l'autre, le jeune pantelant de fatigue n'osait pas s'asseoir. Il soupira, avant de se pousser légèrement sur la gauche afin d'inviter le pauvre garçon à reposer ses jambes. Ce dernier sembla hésiter, puis traversa les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore mais trouva utile de demander un doux et timide "Je peux m'asseoir ?" auquel l'écrivain répondit par un mouvement du menton et un sourire crispé. Le jeune homme se posa alors avec fébrilité sur le métal d'un vieux vert. Ses yeux ne savaient pas où se poser, et ses mains tripotaient maladroitement son smartphone qui ne semblait pas lui apporter la nouvelle qu'il attendait. Dans un énième geste mal assuré, son téléphone s'écrasa au sol. Il ne put pas se retenir de jurer, malgré son faciès empli d'innocence. L'écrivain à ses cotés qui observait la scène d'un air curieux se mit à ricaner doucement, tandis qu'il se penchait pour ramasser l'objet.

 **\- Dites-moi, quel mal vous étreint, monsieur, pour être si tourmenté ?** s'exclama Sugawara, heureux de trouver une faille dans son quotidien.

Le-dit monsieur se retourna vivement, visiblement surpris qu'on lui adresse - surtout ainsi - la parole.

 **\- Euh... je...** bafouilla-t-il, et oh mon dieu il se haïssait pour ça.

Il croisa le regard compréhensif de son interlocuteur. Le garçon souffla alors, tentant de calmer la panique qui l'avait prise plus tôt.

 **\- Je suis perdu... je ne suis pas d'ici. Je suis venu rejoindre un ami d'enfance, mais... il ne répond pas. Je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation à vrai dire, et j'ai du prendre un mauvais bus, en plus de ça...**

Un énorme sourire naissait sur le visage finement dessiné de Kôshi. Sa journée ne sera donc pas si morne ? Tout en tendant délicatement sa main devant l'inconnu, il se permit :

 **\- Vous êtes bien tombé monsieur ! Je m'appelle Sugawara Kôshi et je suis parisien depuis plusieurs années maintenant, puis-je vous proposer mon aide ?**

L'homme parût soudainement soulagé et sans hésitation aucune, posa sa main légère sur celle de l'écrivain. Ce dernier se leva d'un bond, entraînant à sa suite le voyageur.

 **\- Merci beaucoup, ça doit faire plus de deux heures que je marchais en vain... je m'appelle Yamaguchi Tadashi !**

Se sentant soudainement trop romanesque et intime avec cet étranger, Yamaguchi retira vivement sa main avec un sourire gêné. Pas troublé pour un sous, Sugawara continua :

 **\- Où habite votre ami ?**  
 **\- D..Dans le XIVe arrondissement...**  
 **\- Eh bien ! Nous avons de la route à parcourir, mon cher Tadashi, acceptez-vous de marcher encore quelques minutes ? Je sais où nous allons passer !**

D'un oeil à la fois intimidé et curieux, le jeune homme observa son guide. En fait, il ne devait pas être de beaucoup plus vieux que lui, même si Yamaguchi se sentait beaucoup trop enfantin à ses côtés. Ses cheveux étaient à mi-chemin entre le blanc, le gris et l'argenté, mais peut-être étaient-ils blond au départ ? Cela restait un mystère, mais ce qui était par contre évident, c'est qu'il avait de grands yeux noisettes hypnotisant, reflétant une certaine malice. Il n'était pas petit, mais visiblement pas assez grand pour surpasser Yamaguchi, qui dans un élan de croissance durant son adolescence avait dépassé les un mètre quatre-vingt (ceci dit ce n'était rien comparé à son ami d'enfance, Tsukishima). Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas l'écrivain qui marchait déjà quelques mètres devant lui, les mains dans le dos et le vent glissant à travers ses boucles argentées. Il le rejoignit en trottinant, et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard d'entente cordiale. Sugawara gardait un sourire plein de mystère, et tout en lui intriguait le plus jeune. Il lui semblait que des milliers de questions lui piquaient la langue, mais il se disait qu'elles n'auraient jamais vraiment le courage de dépasser la limite de ses lèvres. Ce n'était qu'un inconnu, après tout. Qui lui avait proposé son aide certes, mais il pouvait tout aussi bien être un criminel, un visqueux... Tadashi grimaça. Il fallait toujours qu'il réfléchisse trop...

 **\- Que faites-vous dans la vie, si je peux me permettre de faire la discussion ?** commença avec finesse Kôshi.

Le brun le fixa avec ses grands yeux foncés, puis rougit, puis répondit avec une petite voix :

 **\- Je suis étudiant en lettres... j'enchaîne des petits boulots... en vue d'être bibliothécaire, dans l'idéal.**

Un léger silence suivit des bruits de pas sur le goudron du trottoir résonnaient dans l'ambiance de fin de journée de la capitale.

 **\- Et... vous ?** tenta-t-il, en s'empêchant de regarder l'expression de son interlocuteur, pour ne pas être trop troublé - il se connaissait par cœur, alors autant éviter ses élans de timidité.  
 **\- J'aligne les mots comme je peux.**

Les vrombissements de la circulation leur parvenaient de plus en plus clairement, montrant qu'ils sortaient bientôt de la ruelle pour atteindre un boulevard imposant.

 **\- Je suis écrivain, en fait. J'ai déjà à mon compte quelques romans...**

Un souffle un peu agacé lui échappa, avant qu'il continue avec un air un peu blasé sur le visage.

 **\- Et comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, cela ne suffit pas pour vivre, donc j'écris des articles dans un journal quotidien.**

Dans une vague d'ambition, de curiosité ou de courage - c'était un peu confus - l'étudiant se permit de poser la question :

 **\- Ça ne vous plaît pas...?**  
 **\- Pas tellement, non. Je suis parfois obligé de réécrire tel ou tel article parce qu'il n'a pas assez de ressources, ou parce qu'il ne plaît pas au rédacteur en chef tout simplement. Ça m'agace.**

Et son ton était raccord avec ses dires. Il était sec. Yamaguchi eut peur de l'avoir énervé en lançant ce sujet, mais l'écrivain reprit parole, tout en tournant son regard dans la di **rection du plus jeune.**

 **\- De quels "petits boulots" voulais-tu parler exactement ?**

La brise tiède fit voler quelques mèches brunes alors son propriétaire les ramena derrière ses oreilles.

 **\- Hm... dernièrement j'ai essayé Starbucks, ou dans des supérettes... mais là je travaille comme serveur dans un petit restaurant, à temps partiel** , répondit-il tout en ignorant le tutoiement imminent de Sugawara.  
 **\- On peut dire merci au capitalisme... nous sommes forcés de pratiquer des travaux qui ne nous plaisent pas pour pouvoir nous acheter de quoi vivre convenablement...** s'indigna l'autre, ses lèvres formant une moue contrariée.

Alors qu'ils tournaient au coin d'une rue, un sans-abris les interpella depuis le sol. Il était dans un piteux état, sale, agglutiné dans plusieurs pulls et les yeux fatigués. Il faisait la manche, ne savant pas quoi faire d'autre pour sauver sa situation, certainement. Le jeune Tadashi s'arrêta doucement, ouvrit son sac et en sortit une bouteille d'eau. Son visage reflétait toute la candeur du monde, se disait Kôshi, quand il tendit son breuvage au pauvre homme malmené par les aléas de la vie. Un sourire calme barrait son visage quand le sans abris lui serra la main en le remerciant de sa gratitude, habitué à ce genre de scénario, et en se relevant il croisa les yeux noisettes de l'écrivain. Des étincelles y crépitaient joyeusement, et ce dernier se disait avec exaltation que ce jeune inconnu était magnifiquement inspirant. Les idées commençaient déjà à fuser dans son esprit...

Après quelques minutes à jongler entre les passants, à traverser des marchés, à éviter les vendeurs de babioles et autre festivité urbaine, ainsi qu'à courir pour rattraper un bus qui se faisait la malle, Yamaguchi entama la conversation, encore essoufflé de leur course.

 **\- Mais en fait... ça ne vous dérange pas du tout de me guider jusqu'à chez mon ami ? Vous pouvez me dire où passer, je me débrouillerai...**  
 **\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu n'avais aucun sens de l'orientation ?** s'exclama malicieusement Sugawara.

À la vue de la mine mi-désolée mi-surprise de l'intéressé, l'écrivain explosa de rire. Et il paraissait tellement jeune à ce moment-là, pensa l'étudiant en lettres, lui qui le considérait comme son mentor depuis sa rencontre avec lui un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il paraissait si vivant. Il avait mis sa main légèrement devant sa bouche, comme pour cacher son sourire et son rire partait en de grands éclats communicatifs. Tadashi l'admirait de ses grands yeux sombres, fasciné par cet inconnu, et ne put réprimer un petit rire, suivant ainsi son voisin. Ils échangèrent un long regard, riant tout deux à moitié - ne savant plus trop pourquoi non plus - avant d'être coupés par des occupants du bus qui commençaient à râler de leur rafus. Alors ils se stoppèrent, puis descendirent au signe du parisien qui semblait savoir où il allait. Entre temps, Yamaguchi lui avait communiqué l'adresse de l'ami où il logeait, qui travaillait la journée et donc par conséquent qui ne pouvait pas l'aider à retrouver son chemin. Ils continuèrent leur route un moment, parlant de ci de là, faisant à chaque pas un peu plus amplement connaissance. Au final, il s'avérait qu'ils étaient à peu près sur la même longueur d'onde puisque qu'à un moment où ils s'étaient arrêtés à un passage piéton pour attendre leur tour, Kôshi lui demanda précipitamment :

 **\- Mais tu as quel âge, au fait ?**  
 **\- Je voulais te poser la question,** avoua son interlocuteur que la timidité avait peu à peu quitté. **J'ai eu 20 ans cette année.**

L'argenté sembla soulagé.

 **\- Mince, sur le moment, j'ai eu peur que tu ne sois pas majeur... j'aurai pu avoir des problèmes,** s'enquit-il avec un langage moins romanesque qu'auparavant, avant de lâcher un petit rire. **Et j'ai 22 ans.**  
 **\- Oh woh.**  
 **\- Surprenant ?**  
 **\- C'est que...** hésita l'étudiant qui avait toujours peur de froisser cette personne qu'il ne connaissait que très peu, **c'est que ta façon de parler fait assez adulte, à vrai dire.**  
 **\- Oh. Oh ça.**

Sugawara lâcha un rire, avant de s'expliquer.

 **\- J'aime me forcer à parler en langage soutenu, parfois, surtout avec des inconnus. C'est inspirant, et drôle, des fois.**

Ils s'échangèrent un drôle de sourire, un sourire qui veut dire qu'on est plus tellement des inconnus car les façades commencent à tomber, un sourire qui veut dire c'est une bonne journée, un sourire qui veut dire je me sens bien, là, maintenant, sous le soleil tombant.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin sans trop rien dire, mais sans pourtant être gênés du silence. Ils se regardaient des fois, quand l'autre était plongé dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vide et qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient pas pris en plein délit. Le soleil commençait à descendre de plus en plus dans le ciel, car la nuit approchait et de douces odeurs délicieuses embaumaient déjà toutes les rues de Paris. Ils passèrent devant nombre restaurant : chinois, turc, japonais, libanais, nigérien, marocain, à volonté, bio, fastfood... tout un panel. L'ambiance était colorée, des musiciens étaient de sortie et faisaient rire les touristes. D'ailleurs, un violoniste, un percussionniste et un chanteur à la voix éraillée faisait pas mal de boucan dans l'avenue qu'ils traversaient. En passant devant, par curiosité, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent. Le son était brut, rythmé mais les paroles d'une poésie folle. La musique avait des inspirations bretonnes, il semblait. Kôshi se tourna vers Tadashi avec le sourire espiègle qu'on lui connaissait et commença à taper du pied, puis secoua délicatement ses hanches en se rapprochant de l'étudiant. Il glissa sa main le long de son poignet et avant que Yamaguchi puisse faire les gros yeux de stupeur, lui prit la main avec une douceur extrême. Tandis qu'il commençait à suivre la cadence de la musique, un énorme sourire naquit sur son visage gracieux. Yamaguchi, lui, était figé. Le garçon qu'il avait rencontré il y avait, quoi, trois heures, l'invitait à danser en pleine rue ? Impossible, tout simplement impossible et pourtant déjà une main se glissait dans le creux de son dos et il se sentait attiré contre un torse fin. Il croisa, dans la tornade blanche devant lui, deux yeux tout bonnement rieurs qu'il accrocha le temps d'une seconde puis il se sentit tourner légèrement sur lui-même avant de retrouver deux bras chauds qui s'enroulaient autour de son cou. Yamaguchi avait chaud. Il avait les joues rougies, il était gêné, il avait envie de rire et de sourire mais en même temps une boule d'angoisse ou d'appréhension mêlée était logée dans son ventre. Mais le tout ensemble était assez grisant. Tout était assez brouillon, évasif dans sa tête. Il sentait le parfum de l'homme contre lui, une odeur merveilleuse, indescriptible. Du shampoing, des fruits, un peu de sueur et peut-être même l'odeur de la lessive qu'il utilisait. La musique qui résonnait à ses tympans, le son du violon, les exclamations des gens autour d'eux, la voix rauque du chanteur, et son rire. Son rire. Sa voix qui avait des pointes d'aigu parfois, mais qui à la fin des phrases redescendait vers de jolis graves. Exaltant. Et puis, le toucher brûlant de ses doigts dans son cou parsemés de tâches de rousseur. Ses cheveux qui chatouillaient ses joues, son foulard bleu qui allait tomber s'ils continuaient de danser, leurs torses qui se frottaient au gré des notes, et puis leurs jambes qui parfois s'emmêlaient. Il ne comprenait plus rien, mais se laissait porter par l'irréalité du moment.

 **ooooooooooooooo**

Ils étaient arrivés. Ils étaient devant la grande porte en bois qui menait à plusieurs appartements, dont celui de l'ami d'enfance de Yamaguchi. Le chemin qui restait depuis l'avenue où ils avaient dansé était passé étrangement vite, même s'il ne sentait plus ses jambes d'avoir parcouru la capitale à proprement parlé toute la journée. Il n'avait pas mangé non plus, et en fait, physiquement il était à bout. Alors, il releva la tête, et croisa le regard scintillant mais étrangement douloureux de l'écrivain qui l'avait guidé toute la journée. Il ne savait réellement pas ce qui allait se passer après tout ça. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que son ventre se tordait déjà d'angoisse.

 **\- Bon...** se lança Sugawara, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres, crispé. **C'est ici que je te laisse.**

Un ange passa, à travers le bourdonnement de la civilisation parisienne, le chant des oiseaux qui subsistaient, et des interjections d'enfants au loin.

 **\- Si nos routes se recroisent... un jour...**

Kôshi replaça ses boucles en arrière, se mordit la lèvre, puis continua, un sourire délicat et sincère sur le visage.

 **\- Peut-être oserai-je vous dire, mon cher Tadashi, que vos tâches de rousseur sont les nouvelles étoiles qui illuminent mon ciel...**

Son ton était sans équivoque, même si le langage utilisé pouvait amener à de la moquerie, ce n'en était pas. L'écrivain tourna le dos sans un mot de plus, lança sa main en l'air dans un vague salut et disparut à l'horizon, dans la jungle urbaine. C'est vrai, ils auraient pu échanger leurs numéros. Leurs adresses. Ils auraient pu faire quelque chose. Mais ils avaient leur vie, chacun de leurs côtés. Ils avaient leurs galères, leurs rêves à réaliser. Là, Yamaguchi sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose ne fonctionnait plus. Maintenant qu'il était seul, il avait froid, il commençait à trembler. Il poussa la lourde porte sans grande conviction. Yamaguchi se remémora tout les problèmes qu'il se tapait depuis qu'il était devenu adulte, tout ses dépassements de soi, toute cette fatigue emmagasinée, tout les efforts pour retrouver son ami d'enfance, toute la pression sur ses épaules, toute la solitude et tout le froid dans son cœur. Et le temps d'une journée, d'une rencontre fortuite, il s'était senti spécial. Il s'était senti plus que Yamaguchi Tadashi. Il s'était senti vivre, rien qu'un peu.  
Il laissa couler une larme amère le long de sa joue.

 _Ce soir je t'aime amer_  
 _Demain je sens_  
 _Mes yeux se brouillent_  
 _Demain ne me vient pas très clair_  
 _Alors ce soir je vadrouille_  
 _Et je me moque_  
 _Que tu m'aies pas regardé_

* * *

Toi aussi t'as pleuré ? Non mais ça va tu peux me le dire, moi aussi j'ai pleuré...

Bref voilà, la semaine prochaine la suite du KageLev, et même moi je l'ai pas encore lu ça va être la SURPRISE. Boum.

Au fait, la chanson de fin c'est _Louise Attaque - Tes Yeux Se Moquent_ , bisous.


End file.
